


Through the Eyes of a Child

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU Just before Altissia, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curses, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Some Humor, Turned into a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Delays in getting parts for King Regis's old boat keep Noctis and his retinue in Lucis longer than they had planned. While trying to find some sort of distraction, any distraction, they undertake a hunt. This ends up with the uncrowned King of Lucis picking up a peculiar curse, and the guys had thought Noctis acted childishbefore......With Noctis in the form of a child, how will this affect their quest?





	1. Hunting for a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying get out from under the feet of the others, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto undertake a dangerous hunt that has already claimed the lives of _**two**_ hunters and is causing the disappearances of local children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“Grown ups are complicated creatures, full of quirks and secrets.”_  
>  ― Roald Dahl
> 
>  
> 
> __

“Any progress?” Ignis asked. He had sought out the mechanic because he had grown rather tired of playing King’s Knight, Monica and Iris refused to let him do the cooking,— _“This is our house and you’re a guest. Relax.”—_ and, he and the others were all but stir crazy at this point. Well except Noctis, who preferred to sleep whenever things grew too claustrophobic.

“Like I told Noctis an hour ago, I can’t do anything until the parts arrive, and I don’t know when that will be because the damn empire taking over the Crown City throws a huge wrench into any plans of getting the parts I need without exposing us all!” Cid said.

“Odd, I could have sworn Noctis said he was off to take a nap,” Ignis said.

“That might have been code for driving me nuts!” Cid said.

“I apologize if I—.”

“Don’t. It’s just the stress of all this getting to me. Reggie’s death, the whole mess with the gods and everything, and the fact we can’t reach Altissia until those Gods-dammed parts arrive, if they ever arrive….It’s just a lot to deal with,” Cid said,“Why don’t y’all go and find some bounties to keep you outta my hair while I’m doing what repairs I can?”

“I’ll make the suggestion to the others, but I’m sure they’ll leap at the chance to do something. Well, most of them.” Ignis nodded.

“I’ll give y’all a holler when things are ready to go,” Cid said.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, “Let us know if there’s anything we can find while we’re out.”

“Will do. Keep safe now, ya hear?”

“Loud and clear.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Hunting huh? I guess we don’t have anything else to do,” Noctis said.

“Plus, some extra gil to line our pockets with might be a good idea,” Gladio said.

“But, I liked not having to go kill stuff,” Prompto said.

“It will also lessen the stress everyone in the house has because without us here, taking up space, they won’t have to work around us,” Ignis said.

“You heard him. So, where to first?” Noctis stood and crossed his arms.

“I believe it’s time we paid Meldacio Hunter HQ a visit,” Ignis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite freelancers,” Dave said. The group looked only slightly out of place amongst the similarly garbed hunters and huntresses. Though, the dark clothes were still a commonality.

“Hey, have any leads for us on royal arms or any interesting bounties?” Noctis said in a low tone.

“Afraid I have nothing for the first one, but I do have a mighty interesting hunt that’s already claimed two of my hunters. It’s in the Kettier Highlands just south of Foucciaugh Caverns. A strange sinkhole is said to have opened up and children from nearby settlements are vanishing into the night. I’d sent a hunterto scout it out but they never came back. The hunter I sent to retrieve those tags also never came back, so if y’all could find out what’s going on and get those tags, I’d appreciate it.” Dave rubbed his face, especially his eyes.

“We’ll do it,” Noctis said without hesitating, “You can count on us to find out what happened to those hunters and those children.”

“Thank you. One last thing, the sink hole only appears after sunset, so you’ll have to brave it in the dark.” Dave marked their map and handed them the bounty card. After Dave had walked away, Prompto looked at Noctis,

“Dude! How could you just sign up for a hunt that’s claimed TWO hunters already and in a dark creepy cave!”

“We’ve taken on stuff that’s taken out hunters before, we’ll be fine,” Gladio said.

“Except when we’re not! It steals kids! This is not the kind of thing you deal with because kid stealing monsters turn the kids into other monsters and make them their minions and those kids are forever trapped as monsters serving a master they can’t escape from!” Though delivered in his usual over the top style, there was an undercurrent of near hysteria and fear.

“We’ll be ok, Prompto,” Noctis said, “No one’s going to turn any kids into monsters here or anywhere.” Prompto let out a nervous laugh, gripping his barcode.

“Sorry I freaked out.”

“Better you do it here and not in the field because we’re going,” Gladio said.

“Not to fear, so long as we prepare, we shall be in adequate shape for this adventure,” Ignis said, “And the reward listed for this bounty is quite substantial. I expect we’ll only need to take on a few mundane hunts to bolster our funds adequately.”

“Well, let’s get moving,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

It was nearly nightfall whenever Ignis pulled the Regalia off the road. Gladio and Noctis helped obscure the distinctive vehicle from view with some brush and other bits of plant. No need to alert the Imperials to their location and have a lovely ambush of MT’s waiting for them whenever they emerged.

“Everyone ready?” Noctis asked. He was looking at Prompto who nodded.

“Forward the Light Brigade!”

“Not the best thing to be quoting,” Gladio said.

“I’m surprised you even quoted it in the first place,” Noctis said.

“You don’t remember that annoying unit from high school focused on that stupid poem?” Prompto said.

“I do but I put it out of my head as soon as I didn’t need it,” Noctis said.

“That explains a lot,” Gladio said. Noctis rolled his eyes as they heard the ground rumble. The sinkhole appeared as promised.

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here,” Noctis looked over at Gladio. “Sorry, had to.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

It seemed fairly standard for the creepy dungeons they’d been in before. Dank, dark, and filled to the brim with nasties. Imps mostly and aracneas with the occasional yojimo and ronins. The imps were in abundance, though. Like freakish abundance.

 _Maybe Prompto was right_. Noctis shook his head whenever the light of his flashlight glinted off metal on the floor. Tags. Two sets of them. Well, they had part one of their mission done. Funnily enough, there were also two sets of clothes left behind.

 _Did they strip before they were killed?_ Noctis tucked the tags into subspace and that’s when he heard it. Crying. Children were close and they were screaming.

“I hear it too,” Ignis said.

“Me three!” Prompto said nervously summoning his guns.

“Well, let’s put this sick bastard out of its misery,” Gladio said. The ground shook and cracked sending Noctis plummeting to the depths below.

“Noct!” Ignis yelled.

Noctis landed badly, and was dazed. He tried to summon a potion from subspace but something prevented him. He couldn’t move and something was looming over him. Oh, shit. It spoke to him in garbled daemon tongue,

“ ** _You not fit, but that can fix_**!”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Noct!” Ignis yelled again. This was bad. Without much preamble, Gladio leapt into the hole after their King forcing Ignis and Prompto to share a look and join him. Ignis tucked and rolled the instant before impact lessening the jarring he received. Gladio, already upright caught Prompto and set him down. Their lights didn’t show any sign of Noctis. Well that wasn’t _entirely_ true. Noctis’s **_clothes_** were on the ground.

“Any chance Noctis decided to be a nudist?” Prompto said.

“About the same chance as getting him to eat vegetables without coercion,” Ignis said. He stored the clothes in subspace. “But he is still very much alive no matter his current attire or we’d have lost out ability to subspace items upon his death.”

“So, he’s alive for now, but we had better hurry,” Gladio said. The sobbing grew worse as they progressed down the corridor. Gladio burst into an open cavern and in the center was what was best described as a litch. Different than Psychomancers and Necromancers, this was bigger and it had legs which dangled as it floated. It was wreathed in black smoke and wore flowing tatters of blackest cloth. The bones were a charred black that absorbed light it would appear.

“ ** _You won’t get back. You not take them. They mine. They always mine! They Mine forever!_** ”

“Gladio, what did it say?” Prompto asked.

“Why are you asking me?” Gladio said.

“Because you knew what Snake Lady was saying whenever we faced her.” Prompto gestured at the litch again.

“It is saying that a “them” is theirs and we’re not going to take them,” Gladio said after a moment, “Ignis, a plan?”

“I say we freeze it out!” Ignis threw a spell sphere at the litch causing it to shriek. Prompto nodded before he switched to his ice imbued gun and took a position to lay down cover fire. Gladio knew none of his weapons where enchanted like that, but generally speaking, nothing stood up to a great sword for long unless it was some sort of gelatinous monstrosity. Gladio felt like he made progress when he heard a snap that heralded the breaking off a limb. An arm fell to the ground and turned to dust. The creature blocked one of his blows and sent him flying into Ignis. Prompto yelled something and leapt at the litch with the circular chainsaw and it was smoking. Prompto made it shoot fire and the force of the explosion made the litch shriek even more loudly than the ice had and it was still on fire from Prompto’s assault. Ignis nodded and pulled out a particular sphere.

“Is that a firaga?” Gladio asked. Ignis nodded.

“Noctis was saving it for a rainy day,” Ignis said.

“Well it’s storming like a bitch!” Gladio said. Ignis threw the orb and that was all that was needed to fully subdue the litch once and for all.

“ ** _I want save them! Keep them safe forever!_** ” Gladio shook his head and the sobs had quieted to whimpers. The next cave over, the one the litch had guarded, contained filthy children wearing out of date raggedy clothing.These clothes were fashionable whenever Gladio’s _grandfather_ had been a child.

“Alright, stay with us and we’ll get all of you out of here,” Prompto said jabbing a thumb at his chest.

“We’ll keep you safe from any nasties we might encounter but only if you stay together. I’ll be brining up the rear and Iggy, that’s the guy with the glasses, will be leading you out. Prompto, that’s the little guy who spoke first, will be in the middle with you,” Gladio said.

“Who’re you?” a kid asked.

“I’m Gladio,” Gladio said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“There are three extra kids here,” Ignis said as he counted the children who were still huddled together outside in the pre-dawn light. It was too light for the flashlights but too dim to make much out about the children they’d saved.

“Perhaps three of ‘em didn’t have folks to report them missing,” Gladio said. Ignis double counted and kept confirming eleven heads instead of the expected eight! Not to mention no sign of Noctis in the caves.

“Or, they were adults,” Prompto said in a high pitched stressed voice. The light of dawn was finally bright enough to see by and,

“Noct?” Ignis said. A small child stared up at him eyes wide with fear and no trace of recognition to be found. He knew those eyes and **_knew_** that face, even as a child. Noctis.

“We are in serious trouble,” Gladio said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be trying to get my _Lab Rat_ series completed but FF XV has been eating up my brain.  
>  This idea came from the fact that I adore the Platinum Demo and how adorable 8-Y-O Noctis is.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> Also, there is a _Once Upon a Time_ quote in this chapter.  
>  Any references to other TV shows and pop culture is likely intentional.


	2. Child at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has been reverted to his eight-year-old self and all it entails leaving Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto at a loss as to what to do. They've never faced a curse like this before and finding out how to break it, while living with its consequences, is no small task.

Ignis was at a loss. Their King had just been reduced to a helpless child. A helpless child who was huddled up in the Regalia. Noctis had bolted for it the moment he laid eyes on the car, even despite the camouflaging brush.

“I called Dave. He’ll come and collect the kids and the two kid-ified hunters,” Gladio said.

“Stay here with them. Prompto, make sure His-Noct doesn’t leave the Regalia,” Ignis said.

“Rodger!” Prompto said, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to investigate the cave now that the sun has risen and the cave has remained where it previously vanished,” Ignis said.

“Be back in three hours or I’m coming in after you,” Gladio said. Ignis nodded.

“Wait!” Prompto opened the trunk and tossed Ignis a rope.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, “But there is the path we took out.”

“Just in case,” Prompto said. Ignis slung the rope over his shoulder, squared his shoulders, and walked into the sinkhole/cave. He turned on his light and inspected the path they’d followed out right back to the cavern where they’d faced the litch. There were still ashes from its destruction. Ignis pulled a spare handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully scooped up a pile and tied it up tightly before tucking it into subspace. He dusted off his gloves and explored past the cavern the children had been in and found other evidence of the litch’s past victims. While the bones weren’t visible, there were very obvious shallow graves. A final chamber had sunlight streaming down. Ignis narrowed his eyes. He threw the rope at the jagged edge of this hole and climbed up cautiously and emerged inside a rock formation not too far from the sinkhole. He climbed back down and saw a rotted dress on the ground and a very badly damaged photograph. It suddenly became all too clear.

A family had been climbing on these rocks years ago and the hole formed claiming the lives of the members either immediately or after a while until there were none left. He’d heard tales of unsettled dead becoming daemons and that would explain why the litch was obsessed over children. Ignis undid the rope with a flick of his wrist and proceeded to exit the caverns. When he emerged, the position of the sun in the sky indicated he had only been underground for an hour.

“What’d you find?”

“Some ash and evidence that the theories about the unsettled dead are likely true,” Ignis said.

“Damn,” Gladio said.

“I hope studying the ashes will produce a reversal,” Ignis said.

“One problem with that. The only one of us who can make ordinarily not magical stuff react is currently trapped in the form of an eight year old,” Gladio said jerking a thumb at the Regalia.

“Pretty lights!” Ignis and Gladio did a double take whenever the air seemed to fill with crystalline lights just like when—oh no. They raced over to the Regalia and saw Noctis was still in a ball on the floor, but a careful look revealed that the child formed king was indeed summoning. The light condensed and instead of one of the six arriving it was a fox like thing with a horn.

“A carbuncle?” Ignis said. Their phones buzzed. They looked down and the message read,

 _Yep! I’ve helped Noct before. Let him have his phone and I’ll calm him down!_ Ignis pulled Noctis’s cellphone out of subspace and placed it on the ground before Carbuncle. Their phones buzzed again and Prompto ran over and opened the door letting the little summon hop in carrying the cellphone. The next text read,

 _Thanks!_ followed by a chocobo emoji.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis heard the door open after calling out for help and in came,

“You?” it was his friend from his dream! Carbuncle! It placed the cellphone down and Noctis picked it up.

_Yep! I’m here to help!_

“You need to get me back home,” Noctis said as he drew closer to Carbuncle. Its ears drooped. Noctis’s phone buzzed.

_“I can’t. Your home is gone. You’ve been turned into a kid.”_

“But I _am_ a kid.”

_You were a kid. You were also an adult. Strong and cool! A monster got the drop on you and turned you back into your kid self._

“But why?”

_Because, it wanted to save you, and thought the only way to do that was to make you into a kid._

“So these men didn’t kidnap me?”

_Nope! They’re your best friends!_

“Best friends?” Noctis said.

_Don’t tell me you forgot Iggy!_

“That’s Iggy?” Noctis said looking out the window. Iggy was boring, sure, but to be the man who threw such a powerful firaga spell? He thought only his dad could do that.

“Where’s my Dad if I’m here with my friends?” Noctis asked. Carbuncle’s ears dropped further this time.

_I…He’s gone. There was an attack on Insomnia. He didn’t make it._

“No!” Noctis threw the phone and Carbuncle brought it back. “He can’t be dead!”

 _I’m sorry._ There was a sad looking chocobo emoji. Carbuncle carefully walked up to Noctis and he cradled the soft summons to his chest and began crying. It wasn’t fair!

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Dave arrived, finally, and Prompto stood up after leaning against the Regalia.

“Where’s the—oh, that what you meant by you were down one,” Dave said. He could see the child Noctis through the windows.

“You’ll find your two missing hunters are in a similar state,” Ignis said pulling the tags out of subspace and handing them to Dave.

“Alright, kids. This is Dave. He’s going to take you back to town in his truck,” Gladio said, “He’s a Hunter and very trustworthy.” The eight actual kids got up and shuffled to the truck bed where a huntress helped the kids up into the bed of the truck. The two hunters-turned-kids had to be coaxed and were soon loaded up too.

“There’s something else,” Ignis said summoning the ashes, “This is what’s left of the creature who did this. Would you happen to know anyone who could look at this and figure out a way to reverse this?”

“I know someone, but getting it to her might be a trick. She’s located in the Malmalam Thicket and Hunters are prohibited from entering,” Dave said, “I know it’s a bit much to ask, especially since you’re down a man, but do you think you could take this to her?”

“I’ll do it,” Gladio said taking the packet, “I’ve been off on my own before. Just get me part of the way there and I’ll ride a chocobo the rest of the way.”

“You don’t have to—.” Prompto stopped when Gladio held up a hand,

“My job was to shield him and I failed. I need to do this. Keep him safe in the mean time for me.”

“I can get you part way after I drop these kids off,” Dave said, “Here. There’s extra added because of your fourth man’s….problem.” Prompto took the bounty and nodded.

“Keep in touch,” Ignis said. Gladio nodded before he boarded the truck too.

“Now what?” Prompto asked after the truck had vanished.

“We head for Cape Caem. It would do us no good to try to hunt with Noct in this condition. Fortunately, the bonus he added to the bounty means we don’t have to worry about gil for a while,” Ignis said. Prompto nodded. They entered the Regalia and Prompto had to bite back a response to how cute, but dirty, Noctis looked as a kid cuddling Carbuncle. He snapped a pic. Carefully, so not as to disturb either of them, Ignis pulled Noctis onto a seat and buckled him in. Carbuncle resettled on Noctis’s lap and Prompto snapped another picture. If either happened to find their way into Lady Lunafreya’s hands later, that was none of his business.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis woke up when the Regalia came to a halt. They’d moved? He was on the seat. They were in a really rundown town of sorts. He’d only seen towns like this in video games.

“He’s awake! Hey! I’m Prompto!” Prompto said, “and that’s—.”

“Iggy,” Noctis said, “Carbuncle told me about how you’re my friends and about my dad…”

“Big you was just as torn up about it,” Prompto said, “Anyway, we need to get you cleaned up and get you clothes that fit. All the clothes we currently have are for big you.” Noctis still found it hard to believe. He was supposed to be a grown up? It was too weird. Carbuncle wouldn’t lie to him, though. So, it had to be true.

“Watch your step, we don’t have any shoes to fit your feet just yet,” Iggy said opening the door. Noctis undid his seatbelt and Carbuncle followed at his heels. The phones buzzed.

 _I can fix that!_ Carbuncle jumped in the air and a pair of kid sized sandals appeared for Noctis to wear.

“Thanks!” Noctis pull them on.

“Noct, it’s imperative people think we’re your family. Usually two men traveling with a young boy is suspicious unless they’re family of some sort,” Iggy said in a low tone as he tried to fix Noctis’s hair.

“You really are Iggy. You use way too many big words in a row,” Noctis said. Iggy stared at him, “I promise.”

The only shop was a tourist trap looking place filled with nicknacks and there were some clothes. There was also a bell over the door.

“Someone play a bit too rough?” the shopkeeper asked.

“Yeah. We need to get some new clothes for him, but usually our sister goes shopping for him and we have no idea what size our nephew wears, right Iggy?” Prompto said.

“Correct,” Iggy said.

“Looks to be about the same size as my little one,” the shopkeeper said. She walked away and came back with a few tee-shirts and shorts. They were a bunch of bright colors.

“Do you have any black?” Noctis asked.

“In Duscae?” the woman said, “I do have some clothes in black. I’d advise against letting him get an all black wardrobe. Your sister wouldn’t be impressed.”

“We’ll take that under advisement,” Iggy said, “Aulea knows Noct’s tendencies, though, and would understand if we lost the battle of adding color.”

“I can understand kids and their favorite colors,” the shopkeeper said. They ended up taking three black tee-shirts, two pairs of black shorts, a pair of tan shorts, a pair of dark blue shorts, a yellow shirt with a chocobo on the front, and a light blue shirt at the shop keeper’s insistence. They also found a pair of sneakers for Noctis and grabbed the needed underwear and socks too as well as a set of Justice Monsters themed PJ’s off the clearance rack. It was the most colorful thing he’d ever chosen but it was so cool. Their next stop was the motel across the street.

“One room for the night,” Iggy said. They were given a so-so room with two beds and a couch.

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch,” Iggy said, “Now get a bath.” Noctis wrinkled his nose at the sound of that but, caught a whiff of himself. Ok, so he _did_ need a bath. Carbuncle hopped over onto a bed and curled up. Noctis went into the bathroom alone and took off the icky clothes. before turning on the water. He scrubbed to get all the dirt and grime out of his hair and off his body before a final rinse. He grabbed a towel and nearly tripped over the tub. He dried off and saw during his bath, clean clothes had been set just inside the door. It was the PJ’s. Noctis pulled them on, an exited the bathroom. Prompto was doing something on his phone. It looked like a game.

“Can I play?” Noctis asked.

“Of course, buddy! It’s already on your phone! It’s called King’s Knight,” Prompto said. The phone was next to Carbuncle. Noctis turned the screen on and swiped through it and found the app. He launched it and the game gave him a tutorial and soon he and Prompto were playing. He was doing better than Prompto.

“No fair! You’re better than me at this and you’re kid you! I mean big you wins too, but I though kid you wouldn’t be as good at this game,” Prompto pouted. Propmto’s phone buzzed. Prompto sighed and nodded.

“What’d he say?” Noctis asked.

“He said that you’re just awesome at this,” Prompto said with a grin. Noctis didn’t fully believe Prompto, but he was too tired to argue. He crawled down the bed and curled up under the covers. Carbuncle joined him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto looked at the real message Carbuncle had sent him.

_Noctis didn’t have any friends when he was this age. Even Iggy was more of a babysitter than a friend. He got used to playing games alone._

“He’s asleep already,” Ignis said.

“Yeah. I think turning into a kid and crying really took it out of him,” Prompto said.

“I’ll making sure he has a hearty breakfast to make up for missing dinner tomorrow morning,” Ignis said as he gestured to the motel kitchen where he’d made a simple dinner of chicken breast over rice. It wasn’t as fancy as some of the versions he knew to make, but he looked really tired and Prompto wasn’t about to complain. Food was food. They’d have to set out for Cape Caem in the morning and they’d have to figure out how to explain this to everyone else. Joy.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so happy by the responses chapter one got :D  
> Updates for this fic will be Mondays, barring any illnesses and/or school projects kicking my ass.
> 
> I am a PhD student and therefore I have a shitton of reading to do on a daily basis, so the fact is I do a lot of prewriting for my fics during breaks and that's when a majority of this fic was pre-written.  
> That's also why I will be posting updates a week apart to keep my nice lead intact until I can get more of this written.
> 
> Thanks for your support, dear readers!  
> -MP  
> PS I promise not all my chapters will have punny titles, just a lot of them.


	3. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto set off towards Cape Caem with the younger Noctis in tow, and of course their usual luck persists.

****Noctis smelled eggs and bacon cooking. He liked those. He sat up and Carbuncle was already awake and doing that grooming thing cats and even some dogs did. His phone buzzed.

 _Iggy’s a really good cook, so you’d better eat up!_ Noctis nodded.

“You wake up earlier as a kid than you do as an adult,” Prompto said from the next bed. His hair was all spiky like a chocobo’s head feathers. Noctis shrugged. He hopped off the bed and looked around.

“Oh, right clothes!, here!” Prompto pulled them out of thin air? That can’t be right. Oh, it’s like the weapons he stored in his dream world.It was a black tee-shirt and shorts and black socks. Noctis took them and went into the bathroom to change. He reached out and placed the PJ’s in the same place he’d stored the extra spells from Carbuncle. It worked. He exited and Prompto was looking at him oddly.

“Did you subspace those on your own?” he asked. Noctis nodded. Sub-space. That’s what they called it. Ok. Carbuncle yawned. The phone buzzed.

 _All the spells I gave you as a kid are still in there too, but you didn’t believe they were real after you awoke so you never noticed them. Use them if you’re in trouble, ok?_ Noctis blinked and nodded at Carbuncle.

“What’d he say?” Prompto said.

“That I still have some of magic he gave me as a kid,” Noctis said.

“When did that happen?” Iggy asked.

“I was in a dream world and Carbuncle helped me find my way out,” Noctis said, “I thought it was _just_ a dream but looks like it was real after all.” Iggy nodded.

“Breakfast is ready.” The small table in the kitchenette was packed with food. Prompto eagerly dug in and Iggy filled a plate for Noctis. It mostly had bacon and eggs on it but there were some mixed veggies too. Noctis looked at Iggy.

“If you want any desert later, you’d better eat those,” Iggy said. Noctis wrinkled his nose but ate them any way. They were gross but, bacon got the taste out of his mouth. He barely finished the eggs; he was full.

“Were the vegetables really all that bad?” Iggy asked.

“Yes,” Noctis said, “I bet big me eats them but he doesn’t like it.”

“You’re half right,” Prompto said, “Big you doesn’t eat them at all because you never outgrow your dislike of vegetables and big you is an adult and therefore, we can’t make big you eat them.”

“But since I’m a kid you can?” Noctis crossed his arms, “Not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, but it’s for your own good,” Iggy said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was playing with Carbuncle in the courtyard while Ignis and Prompto watched.

“So, how are we going to tell the others our king’s been turned into a kid?” Prompto said.

“A phone call would work,” Ignis said.

“You do it, I’ll keep Kid Noct from running off,” Prompto said. Ignis sighed and walked farther away before dialing Monica’s number.

“Is everything alright?”

“There’s been a complication. We ran afoul of a very dangerous bounty. We succeeded but Noctis ended up cursed.”

“How?”

“He’s currently in the form of an eight year old version of himself. We’re on our way back to Cape Caem. Gladio has gone looking into a possible reversal.”

“Keep out of trouble. I’ll inform the others of the situation.”

“Thank you.” Ignis hung up and found that a few other kids were around Noctis and Carbuncle. Noctis looked at a loss. **Oh**. He wouldn’t know how to deal with other kids at this age. Prompto had already stepped in.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was relieved when Prompto joined him. He’d never really dealt with other kids. Maybe big him could handle it, but he wasn’t sure how to do it.

“Hey, you alright?” Prompto said. Noctis shook his head.

“Ok, back up, he’s not ok with this,” Prompto said. The other kids looked confused but left. Carbuncle did a shake and chirped. Prompto looked down at the text.

 _Nice thinking! I was worried I needed to do something to get them to back away_.

“What does big me look like?” Noctis asked. Prompto blinked at him.

“Well, you but bigger is a stupid way to answer it. Oh! Hold on.” Prompto pulled out his camera and began to switch through the digital pictures until he landed on a certain one and showed it to Noctis. It was a guy like out of his games or off those magazines older girls looked at and were all gross about the guy being cute. Guys aren’ cute! This also looked a little like his dad. This was what he grew up to look like. He _guessed_ it was cool. What was going on with his hair? He looked like a black chocobo. He still liked black and he was big and strong and that was **_without_** veggies. Ha!

“Why is my hair like a chocobo?” Noctis asked.

“You just like it that way,” Prompto said, “It was also a way to look different than your dad. Want me to try spiking it up, see if you like it?”

“Ok,” Noctis said. Prompto pulled out hair spray, hair gel, a comb and led Noctis over to a table and chair.

“Hop up. You’re a bit shorter than you usually are when I help you with this,” Prompto said. Noctis rolled his eyes but climbed on the chair. Prompto got to work styling Noctis’s hair and it sort of was nice. Was this what having a big brother was like?

“There we go!” Noctis hopped down and looked at Prompto who had his camera at the ready. “Smile!” Noctis smiled and there was a flash and click. Prompto nodded and showed Noctis the picture. He looked kind of cool with his hair spiked. No wonder big him wore his hair like that.

“We must be on the road now if we want to make it to Cape Caem before sunset,” Iggy said.

“Sure, but a guy’s ‘doo is important,” Prompto said placing a hand on Noctis’s head. He batted the hand away. Noctis saw Carbuncle was asleep near the table.

“We’re going,” he said. Carbuncle stirred and stretched like a cat before trotting after Noctis as they reached the Regalia.

“What is that creature, young man?” Noctis turned to see it was a guy next to one of the kids from earlier.

“A carbuncle,” Noctis said.

“Where did you get one?”

“I’m not sure. Carbuncle found me,” Noctis said. He opened the door and climbed in with Carbuncle jumping in after him. He shut the door behind him and buckled up. Prompto slid into the front seat while Iggy climbed in the driver’s seat. That was still the one of the weirdest parts of this: Big Iggy. The car rolled away from the town and the motion lulled Noctis to sleep.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Out like a light,” Prompto said looking back at Noctis.

“I’ve heard stories that King Regis could only get His Highness to sleep as a baby by going for a drive in the Regalia,” Ignis said.

“I bet that’s true. I wonder if King Regis drove or had a driver do it?” Prompto said.

“The stories often led me to believe it was His Majesty who was doing the driving,” Ignis said, “But the other case is likely too.”

“What are we really going to do about this? Most spells from monsters would have worn off by now,” Prompto said.

“I’m not sure. But if we are beset by magitek troopers, we are running,” Ignis said, “Being down by half our fighting force is no way to fight and worse, we have a child with us who we cannot endanger.”

“What do we do if they try to block the road?” Prompto said.

“We fight to burst through and no more,” Ignis said, “Oh. I see, you weren’t being hypothetical.” There was a medium sized force of MT’s blocking their way forwards. When they were a band of four, this was nothing, and Noctis usually did all the heavy lifting, so to speak. Ignis stopped the car. He stepped out after putting the roof up and locking it behind him. Prompto was already in position. This would get messy.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis woke up to the sounds of fighting. He looked around frightened but then his eyes locked on the fighting ahead of him. Iggy and Prompto were fighting robot men! There were so many and a shadow passed over the Regalia causing Noctis to look behind the car and a floating airship was dropping more robot men behind them!

 _I’ll protect you!_ Noctis was scared but nodded hugging Carbuncle close. Wait. He had magic spells that worked on monsters! He reached for Meteor Rain and found the ball in his hands. He could help. Noctis unlocked the door and stepped out. The robot men charged at him, but he threw the spell ball. The orbs of light rained down buffeting the monster men until they were flattened on the ground.

“Ouch! What was that!” Oops. Noctis looked back to see Iggy and Prompto were soothing welts from also getting hit by Meteor Rain.

“Noct! Get back in the car!” Iggy said as he ran back. He fumbled with a set of keys and unlocked the driver’s door and unlocked the other doors too. Noctis joined them.

“What was that, though? Some new failed tactic?” Prompto said.

“That was me,” Noctis said, “It’s a spell called “Meteor Rain.””

“What kind of dreamworld were you in?” Prompto said.

“Nevertheless, it’s not safe for you to fight,” Iggy said.

“Though, he did totally save our butts this time,” Prompto said.

“That’s not the point. Right now, you’re only a fraction as powerful as you are full grown,” Iggy said.

“I’m stronger than even that?” Noctis said with wide eyes.

“Currently, your armiger is larger than your father’s ever was,” Iggy said. Noctis couldn’t bellevue it. He was stronger than his dad at something? But that was big him. They were driving again and Noctis kept an eye out at the sky for more of those floating airships. None appeared for another hour and he was getting sleepy again. Noctis’s eyes fluttered shut.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“I thought by kid magic, it’d be fireworks and sparkles, not monster killing balls of death!” Prompto said after he crushed a potion to undo the welts that had formed. He passed Ignis one too.

“I was unaware any such spell existed and yet, it did far more damage to those MT’s than us. Almost as if it was a purer light than most of Noct’s spells,” Ignis said.

“If only all of Noct’s spells did more damage to the baddies,” Prompto said. He’d been hit by the aftershock of too many Thundara spells. The one time Noctis concocted a Thundaga, he was glad he was no where _nea_ r that blast radius when it was used.

“What are we even going to do if we can’t fix him before we head out to Altissia?” Prompto said.

“Then we consult with the Oracle, if we can. If anyone has a chance of fixing this, it is Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis said.

“Hope she works fast, as cute as kid Noct is, I miss the bigger surlier version if only because he’s handier in a fight,” Prompto said. Another blockade of MT’s and this time there was a mecha armor.  _Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back for another exciting chapter. Ok, this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last couple but sometimes the slower paced things are what we need to advance. Gladio will be back for chapter 4.  
> Thanks for your support!  
> -MP


	4. Babes in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With mini-hunters in tow, Gladio heads to Malmalam Thicket on the advisement of Dave to seek a woman in the woods in hopes she knows how to reverse the childish curse.

Gladio kept looking back at his shadows. The two kidified hunters, a boy and a girl called Zach and Halley,had been entrusted to him by Dave whenever he dropped them off at the edge of the Malmalam Thicket.

“ _The sign says “No Hunters Allowed,” but right now they’re not hunters, so it’s alright.”_

He’d had to traumatize Halley by destroying a herd of spiracorns. To be fair, those spiracorns would have mauled the kids had he not killed them. “Sorry, not sorry” as Prompto would say. Still, they were almost to the point on the map Dave had indicated. Ah, a hut and an old lady?

“Hello! Kimya, I am. In need of my services, are you?”

“Yeah. These are Zach and Halley. They’re not supposed to be kids right now. Can you fix them?” Gladio said, “Here’s a sample of what shrunk them.” He handed her the litch ashes.

“Ash of a monster? Nothing, this tells me. Test it, I shall.” Kimya shuffled into her hut and came back with a tray of test-tubes and each one had a different glowing liquid in it. She set it on a bench nearby and opened the handkerchief and sprinkled parts of the litch ashes in the tubes. There were no responses.

“Irreversible, this is. Grow up naturally, they shall have to,” Kimya said.

“Are you sure? Dave seemed to think you’d know how to fix this,” Gladio said, “We have a friend who was also turned into a kid and we need him to be an adult. The world needs him to be an adult!”

“Speak as if your friend were the King of Light, you do,” Kimya said. Gladio stared at her, “I see. The King of Lucis, your friend is. Difficult, this must be. Help you, I cannot except my silence.”

“Are you sure you can’t help?” Gladio said.

“Potions and curatives, my specialties are. Curses and spell work, lay outside my abilities they do,” Kimya said.

“Thanks anyway. Kids, say good bye to Madame Kimya,” Gladio said.

“Bye!” Zach said. Halley ducked behind Gladio.

“Your gratitude I accept,” Kimya said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Remember, my shadow should always eclipse yours.”

“Yes, Mr. Gladio!” Zach said.

“Yes, Gladio.” Halley rubbed her arm and Gladio nodded to them. The trail was more treacherous at late afternoon, but they had to keep going to avoid nightfall. The buzzing let him know a killer bee was zooming right at his head. He smashed the bee with his sword and before he rammed the blade down on a spiracorn that tried to gore him. The horn snapped off with a satisfying crack!

“Here,” Gladio handed it to Halley who looked up at him. “It’s worth money and it’s a neat trophy to show off to Dave.”

“I want one too,” Zach said.

“You’ll get one, I’m sure,” Gladio said. A few moments later a havocfang attacked and he broke out some of its teeth. Zach took them with a grin. It was a game as Gladio took down more beasts on the way down. They were finally at the bridge where Dave was waiting for them, but it was later than he’d hoped because of the kids and the attacks.

“There’s a haven nearby,” Gladio said.

“I know the one you mean. Ok, what have you two got there?” Dave said.

“Gladio gave us these!” Zach said.

“He said they were trophies,” Halley said.

“Sure are. They prove what brave kids you two are,” Dave said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Dinner was cup noodles because Gladio couldn’t cook and neither, it turned out, could Dave.

“Where did the camping gear come from?” Dave asked.

“Subspace. I keep it there to save trunk space in our car,” Gladio said, “Perks of being friends with a magic user.”

“I take it she couldn’t help?” Dave said.

“No,” Gladio said, “The ones affected have to grow up again.”

“What does that mean for your quest?” Dave asked.

“Not sure. I think Iggy might have one more trick to try in reversing this, but we’d need to get to Altissia first,” Gladio said.

“Thanks for taking them up to her,” Dave said.

“No problem,” Gladio said, “Why’d you think she could help, anyway?”

“Well, rumor has it she’s a witch,” Dave said.

“Didn’t seem very witch like to me, aside from the weird speaking bit she pulled. Right out of that movie Noct and Prompto watch way too often,” Gladio said.

“Well, she makes very effective potions and cures, so people assumed she was a witch for it,” Dave said.

“It’s a kind of magic, but it’s also inherent in the stuff used. Now there are somethings that are only effective when Noct touches them or they’re activated by his powers. Well not only effective or I guess shops wouldn’t carry ‘em but I think they’re usually herbal remedies and not straight up used to fix magical afflictions,” Gladio said.

“Really? What are the things—.”

“Well the flower “maiden’s kiss” actually does reverse the toad curse nagas like to cast, even when used to flavor some fruity drink,” Gladio said, “A gold needle undoes petrification, smelling salts fix magic induced confusion, for example.”

“But nothing to undo becoming a child,” Dave said.

“No Lucii ever came across this curse before, and never had to reverse it,” Gladio said, “Or Noct would have been taught how to undo it with whatever corresponding cure it was.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“This is where we part ways?” Dave said.

“Yeah. I need to head to meet up with the others,” Gladio said.

“We’ll be on our way back to Meldacio then. Take care out there,” Dave said.

“Likewise. You two, stick with Dave,” Gladio said.

“Yes Mr. Gladio!”

“Ok Gladio!” Gladio pulled out his chocobo whistle. It was like magic whenever the blue chocobo sidled up. The poor bird wasn’t a natural blue, but he left Prompto alone with some gil near a place that sold feather dye and the result was a quartet of colorful birds in shades of blue. Gladio mounted and soon, they were galloping across Eos. It was likely going to take him all day to get to Cape Caem by bird, and that was without being attacked by MT’s. He hoped, not being in the Regalia or with Noct might discourage the MT’s from bothering him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get my bird off the road whenever daemons and beasts aren’t a problem,” Gladio grumbled. The drivers on the roadways were not appreciative of a man riding his chocobo on the roads. In his defense, the roads were usually mostly empty. Near settlements traffic was more frequent, but usually he and his bird had the road to themselves.It was already after noon. He checked a roadsigns and sighed. He would be cutting it close.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Ignis pulled off the road at the end of the drive. The sun had just set. He heard trotting and looked up to see a tired blue chocobo and Gladio. He hopped off and stretched.

“You ok, Gladio?” Ignis asked, once he exited the Regalia.

“Bit sore, but otherwise ok,” Gladio said. Ignis said Noctis had climbed out with Carbuncle on his heels and he was mesmerized by the Chocobo. Right, though the adult Noctis preferred to play down his love of the feathery creatures, a child Noctis would likely express that love more openly.

“Hey, looking more like you!” Gladio said reaching down and picking Noctis up.

“Hey! I’m not a little kid, put me down!” Noctis said.

“Everyone’s little compared to me. Even grown-up you!” Gladio said before setting the miniaturized king down.

“Any news from the Thicket?” Ignis asked.

“Nothing,” Gladio said, “Except the course of time and nature.”

“What?” Prompto said.

“He means if we want adult Noctis back, we have to wait for him to grow up again,” Ignis said.

“But we don’t have time for that!” Prompto said.

“Why?” Noctis asked.

“Have you heard the prophecy yet?” Ignis asked.

“Luna told me,” Noctis said.

“It’s coming true at the moment and we need you as big you because you have to be big you to fulfill your destiny,” Ignis said.

“Oh,” Noctis said looking down.

“It’s not your fault, or anything. It’s that monster that cursed you,” Prompto said.

“We do have one more option to pursue but it will be sometime before we can put it into effect,” Ignis said.

“Why?” Noctis said.

“It involves getting to the Oracle. She’s in Altissia and we’re here. We were waiting for Cid to finish fixing up the boat whenever we went on that hunt that ended up with you becoming a kid again,” Ignis said.

“Who’s Cid?” Noctis said.

“He’s a mechanic who knew your dad,” Gladio said.

“Oh,” Noctis said looking down. The phones buzzed.

_Aren’t there people here waiting for us?_

“Right, best press on,” Ignis said. cataurs

“Who’s here?” Noctis asked.

“My sister Iris,” Gladio said.

“There’s Talcott. Cool kid if a little obsessed about cactuars,” Prompto said.

“Says the man completely obsessed with chocobos,” Gladio said.

“There are also Talcott’s Uncle Dustin, a loyal retainer of the Amicitia family, and Monica a loyal agent of the Crownsguard,” Ignis said, “They’ve been told about what has happened, so they will not be too shocked by seeing you like this.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was still nervous as they walked up the winding path.

“What if you can’t fix me,” he asked.

“Fix you?” Iggy said.

“You’re planning on turning me back into big me again by asking the Oracle, and what if she can’t fix me?” Noctis asked, “What will we do then?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Gladio said, “Prompto filled me in on that spell you did earlier. I guess we can’t count you out entirely.”

“Besides, why worry about what might be whenever there’s what is right in front of you,” Prompto said.

“That was oddly profound coming from you,” Iggy said.

“That hurts, Iggy. Really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: Noctis and Prompto routinely have _Star Wars_ marathons. Gladio does not appreciate this in the least. Ignis acts unwilling, but they always manage to rope him into it too and he makes delicious and healthy snacks.  
>  Also: The game calls "maiden's Kiss" a fruity drink so I decided that it takes its name from a flower with a fruity flavor of its own and that flower is the root of its curative properties.  
> I named the Hunters at random.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is reintroduced to the inhabitants of Cap Caem and a concept he was long used to.....

* * *

Noctis nervously fidgeted as they finally reached the front porch of the house. It was nice-ish. It looked like it was really worn out, but otherwise ok. There was a girl on the front porch who ran down the steps and stopped right in front of him.

“You weren’t kidding when you—. Do you remember me?” she asked. Noctis shook his head.

“I’m Iris, Gladio’s baby sister,” she said, “Did Prompto spike your hair?” Noctis nodded. “Looks nice. Everyone’s waiting inside.” Noctis stayed close to the others. Prompto pushed his way forward, so did Iggy and Gladio. Letting Noctis walk in behind them.

“You really are a kid, Your Majesty!” It was another kid. He was about the same height as Noctis wearing red plaid andkhakis.

“You’re going to have to reintroduce yourself, he doesn’t remember anyone he met after he was eight,” Iggy said.

“I’m Talcott Hester. My grandad was Jared Hester a butler for the Amicitia family,” Talcott said.

“Nice to meet you,” Noctis said.

“Do you like cactuars? I never asked grown up you,” Talcott said.

“The monster from the old stories?” Noctis said with a blink.

“Actually, Noct, we fought one. Little bugger was fast,” Pronto said.

“You guys saw one?” Talcott said. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

“We did indeed,” Ignis said, “It was quite by accident outside Alastor Slough.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me? That’s so cool!” Talbot said. Noctis was confused. It wasn’t often he met kids his age. Was this a normal thing to like monsters?

“Is that? It’s a carbuncle!” Carbuncle preened under Talcott’s attentions.

“Noctis summoned him,” Prompto said.

“Really?” Talcott said.

“Yeah,” Noctis said.

“Why don’t you two go outside and play with Carbuncle for a bit?” Gladio said.

“I’ll show you where the best view is!” Talcott ran ahead of Noctis who looked up at Ignis who nodded. He followed the other boy out into the dusk and to a view of the coast. He’d never seen the ocean in real life before. It was nice. The moon was rising over the water making it look all silvery. It reminded him of how Luna looked in the moonlight.

“So what’s it like being a kid again?” Talcott asked.

“I don’t remember not being a kid, so I can’t tell the difference,” Noctis said looking at Talcott.

“Really? Your memories just stop and start here?” Talcott said.

“Sort of,” Noctis looked over at Talcott, “My last clear memory is just after we left Tenebrae, after the empire invaded. We were home and then I remember being in that cave with those kids.” Noctis looked back at the sky, “I was scared, even after the others saved me because I didn’t know how I’d gotten out of Insomnia. I saw the Regalia and hid in it. I wanted someone, anyone to help and that’s when Carbuncle arrived. He explained everything to me.”

“Carbuncle can talk?” Talcott said.

“Not exactly. Here, I’ll show you,” Noctis said. Carbuncle nodded and Noctis’s phone buzzed. Noctis showed Talcott the screen.

_Hello! I’m Noct’s friend Carbuncle! This is how I talk! Much easier now than a long time ago._

“How did you talk before cell phones?” Talcott asked.

 _Magical paper I had to give them. People usually ended up losing it._ A frowning Chocobo emoji popped up.

“Are you like His Highness’s pet or something?” Talcott asked.

_No way! I’m no one’s pet!_

“He helps me,” Noctis said, “Guides me, and is my friend.”

_That’s right!_

“Sorry about calling you his pet,” Talcott said.

_Apology accepted._

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“You really weren’t kidding,” Iris said.

“Have you know _me_ to ever pull a prank on this scale?” Ignis asked.

“Fair enough,” Iris said.

“How will this affect the quest?” Monica asked.

“For now, our hopes are pinned on reaching Lady Lunafreya in Altissia. Her powers are our best chance at breaking this curse and restoring Noctis to adulthood. We’ll figure out something else should the worst happen, I assure you, but for now we can only wait for the boat to be ready and for Altissia itself.”

“I’ll inform Cor. He might know something else we could try,” Monica said.

“If you think it’ll help, do so,” Ignis said.

“Are you guys going to go off hunting again” Dustin asked.

“We currently seem to have enough cash for the moment,” Ignis said.

“But a little more can’t hurt. Hey, Prompto, didn’t that guy in Lestallum offer you a photography gig?” Gladio said.

“Vyv from Meteor Publishing. We got those pics of the Disc of Cauthess for him, you know, _pre-_ Titan. He wanted us to get a shot of Angelguard if we can,” Prompto said.

“Looks like we’re headed to Leide,” Gladio said

“With Noctis or are you leaving him here?” Iris said.

“It’s for the best we minimize the chances the Empire finding out about Noctis’s current state. Also, travel over long distances like that with a child would inevitably slow us down,” Ignis said.

“We’d also be too busy worrying about Noctis to fight all out,” Gladio said.

“Plus, he’s probably better off hanging out with a kid his own age,” Prompto said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis had no idea how to relate to a kid his own age, whatever that was. Talcott was going on about Cactuars and their 1000 needles and other stuff and Noctis had nothing to add to the conversation. Maybe this was why his father was making him go to public school— _made_ him go.

“Are you ok, Your Highness?” Noctis looked over at Talcott.

“I’ll be fine. I uh, don’t—didn’t—know many kids when I was this age,” Noctis said, “I mean I do —did— know some but they never got past that I was the Prince.”

“I’m sorry. Did I overwhelm you?” Talcott said. Noctis nodded hesitantly. His phone buzzed.

_It’s not your fault, Talcott. Noct’s never been good with relating to normal people, even as a grown up!_

Carbuncle yawned at them.

_You two should get inside and get some sleep._

“Oh, that’s the time? I should have been getting ready for bed already!” Talcott said before he raced off inside.

 _You too, Noct. Like it or not, you’re currently a kid too_.

“I’m just going to look at the moon a big longer,” Noctis said.

_Sure is pretty tonight!_

“Yeah. Do you think I can be…fixed?”

_Fixed?_

“Turned back into big me,” Noctis said.

_If magic can do it, magic can undo it, right?_

“I hope so,” Noctis said.

_Prompto even told you not to worry about stuff that might not happen._

“I know, but he’s usually the one I have to cheer up, like that night on the roof,” Noctis said. He blinked. That was a memory from being his adult self. “I’m getting my memories?”

_Why not? You’re still you even if you’re smaller!_

“You’re right, I’m still me,” Noctis said. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. He looked back at the moon and yawned before shuffling to the house.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis sat up panting. He looked down at his legs and moved one making him breathe out a sigh of relief. Just a nightmare.

“Are you ok?” It was Talcott in his plain gray PJ’s, making Noctis self-conscious about his Justice Monsters Five PJ’s.

“Just a bad dream,” Noctis said.

“Where did you get those?” Talcott asked.

“Not sure. Some little town on the way here,” Noctis said. He summoned clean clothes from subspace and climbed out of bed. Talcott was staring at him.

“How did you do that?” Talcott asked.

“Magic,” Noctis said.

“Could you always do that?” Talcott asked.

“Not sure,” Noctis said he found the bathroom and a few towels and set about taking a quick bath. He exited the bathroom fully dressed and his hair was flat. He had no idea how to spike it back up.Talcott was gone from the room making it feel empty. There was some evidence the older guys had been there. He walked downstairs and saw there was Talcott finishing off some toast. There was a pile of toast on a central plate with another being filled with some sort of fruit with a small container of jam next to a butter dish. Noctis only took a couple slices of the toast and buttered them.

“You like this jam, trust me,” Iris said picking up a piece of toast and spreading it with jam offering it to him, “It’s made with Ulwaat berries.” Noctis looked at her oddly. Right. He knew her.

“Thanks,” Noctis said taking the toast. He took a bite and it was just as he remembered the taste from Tenebrae. He finished off the toast and added more of the jam to his other pieces.

“You really like that jam,” Talcott said. Noctis nodded.

“It reminds me of the tarts Luna and I would have when I was in Tenebrae,” Noctis said, “I hope she’s ok.”

“You’ll find out soon! She’s the one you’re going to see in Altissia!” Talcott said.

“Luna’s already the Oracle?” Noctis said.

“She has been for a while,” Iris said, “You two need to clean up and go play. We’ve got this, alright?”

“Where are Iggy and Prompto and Gladio?” Noctis asked.

“They left to go take some pictures for money. Prompto’s actually pretty good at photography,” Iris said.

“They left me here?” Noctis said.

“It’s just because they don’t want to endanger you,” Iris said.

“I’m not helpless!” Noctis said. He was not!

“But you’re not as strong as you normally are.” Monica looked at him. Carbuncle trotted into the room with Noctis’s cellphone and placed it on the chair next to Noctis. It buzzed,

 _They aren’t doing this because they don’t care but because they care too much._ Noctis put the phone in his pocket and stood up walking out silently. It was just like his Dad all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis being a sulky prince was too fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also Noctis mentioning a cactuar being a "monster from the old stories" is something I took from the " _FF XV: A King's Tale_ " bonus game (which I got because I pre-ordered FF XV). If there's a way to get it, do so. It's surprisingly fun for a mini game (I call it that because it's really short) and it also references _The Princess Bride_ during a really cute exchange between Kid!Noctis and Younger!Regis, which is always a good thing in my book.


	6. Children of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio step away from Cape Caem to earn a little cash. Noctis doesn't take this well, and his usual luck persists.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Cape Caem looked nicer by daylight and had it’s own charm. Too bad most of that was lost on Noctis at the moment. It wasn’t fair. He ends up with a curse and his friends, who he still mostly couldn’t remember aside from Iggy and a little bit about Prompto, thought he was too weak and just something to protect. He wasn’t a chocochick!His mind produced the image of a black chocochick for some reason.

Carbuncle kept pace with him and just followed him, silently with no texts for interaction. Talcott seemed to have read his mood and left him alone too. The Lighthouse was interesting. He walked inside and saw a lift that looked a bit old fashioned, but he knew how to operate it. Too bad it was almost too tall for him. He jumped and pulled the leaver down. The doors slid shut and the whole car jolted and began to move downwards until it eventually stopped. Noctis took a few steps out only to hear loud stomping towards him.

“I told y’all I’d eat when I was hungry!” It was an angry old man wielding a very large wrench.

“Sorry!” Noctis ducking back.

“Who’re you? I wasn’t told there were any other kids here?” he said.

“I’m not normally a kid,” Noctis said. Carbuncle chirped and shook out his coat.

“Why, I’ll be! A carbuncle, just like in those tales old Reggie would spin. I’ve been rude. I’m Cid,” the man said.

“You knew my dad?” Noctis said.

“Who was your—Prince Noctis? Boy, this is a fine pickle you’re in,” Cid said bending down to be eye level with Noctis.

“I know that!” Noctis said.

“So, are you a kid up here too or just being your usual self?” Cid asked tapping his temple. The phones buzzed.

_He’s mostly a kid in mind and form. The curse seems to have made him into his eight year old self._

“Don’t that beat all. A Carbuncle texting,” Cid said, “Aside from the height, your attitude’s no different.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis crossed his arms.

“It means that while you being a brat like this is expected, you’re still a childish brat when you’re your proper age,” Cid said.

_He’s got you there, Noct!_

“What’re you doing down here in the first place?” Cid said.

“My friends left me behind and I was exploring,” Noctis said.

“Probably because it’s easier to travel while not carting about a pint sized Prince,” Cid said, “Ever think about that?”

“They just think I’m a weakling,” Noctis said.

“Right now you are,” Cid said, “Until you’re handier in a fight as more than an active target, your friends are making the right call in leaving you behind. This attitude of yours will only get you hurt and them dead or worse: you dead. Think about it this way. Now we have someone here who can sort of fight in case something bad would happen. Monica and Iris can fight well enough, but they’ll have to protect Talcott and Dustin would help, but he’s not as good a fighter as I used to be and I’m old,” Cid said, “So stop being upset about what you can’t do and focus on what you can.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Shouldn’t we have at least said goodbye?” Prompto said. They were headed to Lestallum.

“Noctis’s sleeping habits have not changed in nearly twenty years. It was also best we got an early start to the day so that we might spend the night in Lestallum and head back to Cape Caem tomorrow,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, but it’s Noct as a kid! Isn’t he going to be upset we ditched him?” Prompto said.

“He’s used to people who take care of him having to do important business,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, but this is earning easy money, not running a whole kingdom,” Prompto said.

“If Noct was an adult, you wouldn’t be worried,” Gladio said.

“If Noct was an adult, he’d be here with us, probably asleep in the back of the car but still would be here,” Prompto said, “What are we really going to do if this is permanent?”

“We’ll make due. If Lady Lunafreya cannot undo the magic, we will see if it is possible to do the rite with Noctis as he is. If it is too dangerous, then we are faced with little choice other than to go to ground and wait for Noctis to grow up again,” Ignis said.

“What if he never remembers anything from the previous twelve years?” Prompto said.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Gladio said.

“Easy for you to say,” Prompto said.

“He doesn’t remember me right now either. I wasn’t his trainer or guard until he was ten. He only met Iggy earlier than the rest of us because Iggy’s parents decided it was better for Iggy and Noct to get to know one another as soon as possible,” Gladio said.

“That’s true. My parents and King Regis were convinced it would be best for us to raised alongside one another as I was to be his advisor one day,” Ignis said.

“I’d have thought he would be acting brattier, though.” Prompto looked down at his camera flipping through pictures of the trip thus far.

“Noctis wasn’t a brat, per say, but he was a Prince and used to getting his own way, but he behaved in public and when he was a guest in someone else’s home. It’s likely that is the reason he has been so well behaved at Cape Caem,” Ignis said.

“He’s a little different than how I remember him, though. Maybe something of adult Noct is in there under the kid mind,” Gladio said.

“Perhaps all he needs is time to remember,” Ignis said. They emerged from the tunnel onto the main drag of Lestallum.

“Yeah, and be an adult trapped in a kid’s body. _That’d_ go over well,” Prompto said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis looked at his targets. They looked a little lopsided, but he had to work with scrap wood and driftwood washed up below the cape. Practicing his aim with his spells was all he could do, so he would. He switched through his arsenal and found the thunderbolt spell Cabuncle had given him. He stood back, aimed, and obliterated the target. He switched to firework and there was some damage and it caught on fire a little. He switched to rain drop and threw it. It destroyed the remaining target and the target next to it, which was still on fire from firework. Meteor Rain: aim didn’t matter with that spell.Thunderbolt needed the most aiming and he seemed to have that in spades. He hadn’t been able to aim this good until he was older. How did he know that? Noctis shook his head.

“What happened here?” Noctis turned to see it was an older man in a suit, “Hello there, I didn’t know there were two kids here.”

“Hello, Tony!” Noctis looked over his shoulder; Iris walked over to them, “We don’t have any more carrots yet, but the newest batch is doing very well!”

“Is this another of your cousins?” Tony asked.

“He’s the kid of a dear family friend we’re taking care of,” Iris said.

“What’s your name, big guy?” Tony asked. Noctis bristled at the epithet but looked at Iris who nodded.

“Noct Gar,” Noctis said on instinct. _Why had he said that?_

“Nice to meet you, Noct,” Tony said reaching to ruffle Noctis’s hair. He stepped away. He didn’t like that. “Shy guy, aren’t you.” Noctis just stared at him. _Were outlanders all like this?_

“Tony, watch out!” Iris pulled Tony out of the way of a stream of bullets. _Magitek_! Noctis reacted on instinct he didn’t know he had. He pulled out an orb of Meteor Rain and threw it at the troopers that had landed on the edge of the Cape Caem property and the orbs fell from the sky battering them until they ceased to move. Noctis looked around and saw the damage hadn’t ruined anything around them too much.

“That was something else!” Tony said, “How did you do that?” Noctis was at a loss. Carbuncle chirped and shook out his coat drawing Tony’s attention to the small fox like being.

“A carbuncle? But those are pure myth.”

“He’s my friend,” Noctis said, “Get back!” Another airship landed and this time a mobile armor and more troops were unloaded along with a man in armor. Noctis knew this man. He was sure of it.

“Whenever a pilot radioed in reports of a magic spell destroying my troops I knew we’d must have found His Highness’s retinue, but here I am faced with a girl, a child, and a man who seems close to fainting.”

“General Caligo,” Iris said.

“You do remember me, Miss Amicitia. Now, who is this child? Another relative of a butler in your family’s service or something else,” Caligo said advancing. Noctis narrowed his eyes at the man. Butler. **Jared**! Like a lightning bolt from a stray thundara spell, Noctis remembered everything he knew about this man. **_Everything_**.

“Stay away or else,” Noctis said.

“Tough guy, are we?” Caligo said. Noctis summoned a weapon. It was the Radiant Sword. A toy. All but useless, but it would have to do. Caligo’s laughter died a little.

“What have we here? A Royal Bastard perhaps?” Caligo said. Noctis narrowed his eyes further.

“The only bastard here is you, General,” Noctis said.

“Trying to sound tough by swearing doesn’t suit you, _boy_ ,” Caligo said, “So, whose are you? The King’s or Prince Noctis’s?”

“Wh-what?” Noctis sputtered. _He’d never—._

“Ah, King Regis’s then,” Caligo drew a sword, “Now surrender quietly and no one else will get hurt.”

“Don’t do it!” Iris said.

“Miss Amicitia, would you care to accompany this child as well? Can’t have you telling tales to your brother or the Prince before the time is right, after all,” Caligo said. Carbuncle charged forwards, fur bristled, body glowing with power, a growl emanating from its throat.

“What’s this?” Caligo said.

“That’s Carbuncle,” Noctis said. Caligo signaled with his free hand and the MT’s opened fire. The other two!

“No!”

“Noctis! Run! Protect yourself!” Iris said after she tackled Tony out of the way. A shield protected them. It was Carbuncle.

“Noctis? No, it can’t be, can it?” Caligo said. He charged forwards, using his sword to disarm Noctis and he pinned the child King of Lucis to the ground.

“Prince Noctis in the form of a child? Isn’t this just a marvelous find—Ahh!” despite being covered in armor, Carbuncle could still reach the general’s throat.Noctis took the opening and got free pulling a spell out of his arsenal and throwing it at the MT’s and the mobile armor: Meteor Rain. The MT’s were down, mostly, and the armor and taken damage. He pulled out a Rain Drop and threw it to finish the job. He heard a pained squeal. Carbuncle! Noctis turned back only to be tackled down by Caligo who had him by the neck, squeezing.

“How does it feel? To be utterly helpless before me?” He snarled. Noctis’s vision was growing dark, Carbuncle wasn’t moving. He needed help. Any help! He reached like he had to summon Carbuncle and lights were filling the air. Just before he passed out, he thought he saw a large hand reaching down.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Caligo tried to finish the brat off before the lights could condense. There had been reports of what this brought: Untold destruction. It was too late. A large hand reached down from the sky, flicking him off Prince Noctis as if he were a mere spec of dirt. The being was huge and familiar. He might have been from Niflheim, but he had studied the basic Cosmology of the Six. Ramuh the Fulgurian. He knew the being was real, he’d seen the corpse of the Glacian, after all.He backed away from the intense glowing red gaze of the Astral, but he knew it would do no good to run. He looked up and saw reinforcements had arrived. Two more carriers with troops and mobile armors. It would do no good. He closed his eyes and waited for oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Kid! Noctis and General Caligo was rewritten at least three times. I had to scale back little Noct's power and for plot reasons I won't go into other changes I made.  
> Hence why Kid! Noctis not dying was quite literally a deus ex machina moment on the part of Ramuh.


	7. It’s Tough to Be a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aftermath at Cape Caem. The guys make a hasty return after Prompto glimpses the Fulgurian with his camera in the far distance. Some secrets come to light, and Noctis regains a little more of his memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! Spoilers for Prompto's Backstory. If you've not played Chapter 13 click out now.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Noctis!” He snapped his eyes open and began to cough and wheeze, his throat was still sore. The ground had been fried. Tony was long gone, and Iris looked panicked.

“What happened out here?” It was Monica.

“We were ambushed,” Iris said, “It was the man who killed Jared. He was strangling Noctis but then Ramuh appeared.”

“I,” —cough—, “called him.” Noctis’s voice came out as a croak. Iris searched through her bag and handed Noctis a potion. He smiled gratefully and smashed it, his throat healing in an instant. “That’s what receiving the marks means.”

“You can summon Astrals? I thought they just gave you their magic,” Iris said. Noctis shook his head.

“So that could have also been Titan, right?” Monica said. Noctis nodded,

“I’ve summoned Ramuh once before when the Regalia was missing.”

“You remember?” It was Talcott, who had just appeared with Dustin. Noctis blinked. There were still gaps. Many gaps. It was odd.

“Pieces,” Noctis admitted climbing to his feet shakily. Carbuncle trotted over to him. The little summons looked not too worse for wear. His phone buzzed.

_Are you ok? He nearly killed you!_

“I’ll be ok,” Noctis said.

“What brought them here in the first place?” Monica asked. Noctis looked down.

“It was my fault. I was practicing my spells just outside the property and…,” Noctis trailed off.

“You attracted MT’s,” Monica said. Noctis nodded, “And that was a General. Get Talcott and Noctis into the Lighthouse and stay with them, Iris. If anymore attacks come, we’ll signal you somehow and Cid will get you to safety.” The phones buzzed again.

_I can help! give me a moment and I can make the house unfindable, but everyone will have to stay inside until I can protect the whole area._

“How long will that take?” Monica asked.

 _About half the day_ —confused Choboco emoji— _I’ve never had to protect such a large area before but I’ll do my best!—_ Heart emoji.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Perfect! Just what I had in mind! Where’s your dark friend?” Vyv asked.

“He caught a bug, so he stayed at the hotel,” Gladio said accepting the payment.

“Ain’t that a shame, especially with all this great weather we’ve been having lately!” Vyv said. Thunder rumbled in the distance as if to prove Vyv wrong about the weather. There was darkness in the same direction. Prompto raised his camera and aimed it at the spot in the sky and zoomed in. His camera fell from his nerveless fingers. Fortunately it was on a strap around his neck.

“Prompto, what’s going on.”

“We have to get back to C-We have to get back, now!” Prompto said.

“It’s a three hour drive,” Ignis said.

“What did you see?” Gladio asked.

“Ramuh,” Prompto said. The others exchanged looks and bolted for the car.

“What about your friend?” Vyv asked.

“The hotel is on the way!” Gladio said as Iggy floored it out of the the parking lot.

“Did you think he could summon as a kid?” Prompto was fidgeting in his seat, dearly wishing to move faster.

“He proved himself capable of a sort of summons with that Carbuncle,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, but that’s a cute fluffy little thing, not the Fulgurian!” Prompto said, “And adult him is always wiped after doing that, what will this do to kid him?”

“I’m sure he will be fine, otherwise Iris would have contacted us,” Gladio said.

“Unless she was also in danger!” Prompto barely stopped himself from messing with his hair. Then a shadow passed over them. Great. Desperate times called for desperate measures. The air carrier stopped ahead of them, which lead to the gunner leaping out of the car when it was barely stopped and dodging past the troops unloading from the ship and he shot the pilots, a pair of higher MT’s, preventing a take off. He ran back and helped the others finish up the remaining MT’s.

“What are you doing?” Gladio asked.

“That’s a good question!” Prompto said and he forced the cockpit door open after messing with a panel in the door. The MT’s he’d shot already degraded down to smoke.

“I would advise against this, as I seriously doubt you’ve even seen controls like this before,” Ignis said.

“Doesn’t look too different than any flight simulators I’ve seen before,” Prompto said. He found the switch he was looking for and flipped it lowering the craft onto the ground.

“Get the Regalia in, quick!” Prompto said, “Before they notice and send reinforcements.”

“Very well, I’ll signal with the horn once we’re loaded. However, I’d like the real answer once we reach Cape Caem, thank you,” Ignis said.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Prompto said. He cleared his mind and once he heard the beep. He flipped a lever shutting the cargo bay and proceeded to initiate liftoff and the air carrier zoomed into the sky and after just thirty minutes of flying, they were to Cape Caem. The house was gone? Wait, no, just covered in magic. Carefully he landed it on the road and opened the hold. Another beep let him know the Regalia was out. He took off again and moved the craft a little to the left of the house and landed it right on top of a karlabos. Oops. Prompto hopped out and the damage to the air carrier was minimal. He jogged back up to where Iggy and Gladio were waiting.

“Out with it,” Gladio said, “How could you even fly one of those things?”

“Flight simulators, like I said,” Prompto said.

“You can barely drive a land vehicle, who would let you ever train for a flighted one?” Ignis asked.

“I’m not sure,” Prompto said, “When I was little, I was in some sort of lab, it’s why I have this barcode. A nice lady got me out when I was five.”

“That would be where your technical and shooting prowess came from as well?” Ignis said.

“The basics, anyway. The rest I just sort of picked up when I was older and trying to impress you guys,” Prompto said.

“Who’d have thought the Nifs would stoop to child soldiers,” Gladio said.

“How did you know?” Prompto took a step back.

“You’re the only one of us who can really use magitek weapons. Noct has picked up a bit from watching you, but the fact is, you can use them without any help,” Gladio said, “Not to mention you just jacked us a Nif air ship.”

“You two don’t hate me for being a Nif?” Prompto said.

“As if. You’re a Lucian through and through,” Ignis said.

“Thanks, you guys.” Prompto wiped away a few tears that had popped up.

“Now all that remains is to inform Noct about this,” Ignis said.

“Do we have to? The Nifs have kind of done a lot to make Noct hate them,” Prompto said.

“Don’t wuss out now. Besides, if Noctis were standing here, he’d have already called you stupid for thinking that.”

“Actually, I’d use the word, “idiot.””

“Noct!” The trio looked down to see Noctis had arrived with Carbuncle next to him.

“What’s with the magical veil on the homestead?” Ignis asked. Noctis looked down.

“That was my fault. I attracted attention and endangered everyone,” Noctis said.

“Hey! If I don’t get to be mopey about being an ex-Nif, you don’t get to play the self-blame game,” Prompto said.

_Sorry to break up the reunion but you need to get inside so I can continue cloaking the grounds._

“He’s right,” Noctis said.

“Wait a second, you remember?” Prompto said.

“It’s not all back, but I remember parts,” Noctis said.

“What was so dire that you ended up summoning the Fulgurian?” Ignis asked. Noctis stopped cold and turned away.

“Because I was practicing magic, I drew MT attention and then the man who killed Jared arrived. I…I should have run but I didn’t and he nearly killed me until Ramuh intervened. I really am just a target like this!” Noctis’s shoulders shook and it was obvious he was sobbing.

“Calm down! Hey, we all make mistakes now and then,” Prompto quickly crouched in front of Noctis and pulled out a small packet of tissues from one of his pockets. When the group ended up in the rain as much as they did, colds were a constant. He offered a tissue and small hands snatched it away.

“Who told you that you were a target anyway?” Gladio said.

“I did.”

“Cid.” The mechanic had snuck up on them.

“I didn’t mean for him to take it to heart, though,” Cid said.

“Doesn’t matter, you were right.” Noctis had managed to stifle his sobs.

“Yeah, but I forgot you’re not entirely a grown up or a kid in that head of yours right now,” Cid rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Though, I guess this was a pretty good wake up call.” Noctis nodded.

“Until the boat’s ready, we’re not going anywhere,” Gladio said.

“I figured you say that. Cor called. He finally rounded up the last parts. He’ll be here in two days. It’ll take me and Cindy two more to get the boat fully ready to leave for Altissia,” Cid said.

“Thank you,” Noctis said looking up at Cid.

“You’re welcome,” Cid said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was bored laying on his bed in the guest room, idly playing on his phone. It was a different game than _King’s Knight_. It was about people running around wielding magical keys. It was sort of fun. It took his mind off how close everything came to crashing down. All because of him. Because he had to prove he could fight. Because he had to prove he wasn’t weak.

“Hey! I didn’t know you played Keywarriors X!” Talcott made Noctis jump a little. He nodded. His character looked uncannily like him. That had been random, and he left it that way.

“Wow, it looks just like you!” Talcott said.

“Yeah. I didn’t have to do anything to it,” Noctis said.

“Lucky. Mine still doesn’t look like me,” Talcott pulled out his phone and pulled up the game. Even despite the art style, Talcott was right. It was amusing how many characters looked like Noctis, though. The names of those characters were a bit unnerving such as: “NoctisFan1146” “Noctis-is-my-husbando888” and “Noctis222cool.” His own username was “Light-of-the-NightSky.” He’d been surprised when that wasn’t taken.He doubted any Insomnian player would have ever guessed he played the game.

“That’s your username? Cool!” Talcott said when he saw it.

“Thanks,” Noctis said, he looked back at the screen.

“It’s not really your fault, you know.” Noctis looked up at Talcott sharply. “You were away from the house and being careful, I doubt it was just your spell work that brought the MT’s here. They fly over all the time, and sometimes go after daemons and beasts nearby. I’ve seen it from the outlook.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, “But my magic is what brought the other MT’s here.” He closed out the game. His phone buzzed.

 _You can’t blame yourself for defending everyone with everything you had!_ Carbuncle leapt onto the bed next to Noctis.

 _Need to nap. It’s safe to go outside._ Dizzy chocobo emoji following by a sleeping chocobo emoji.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's backstory differs in this fic from the "official" Ultimania bio.  
> For those who don't know, according to the Ultimania, Prompto was one-year-old when he was adopted by a Lucian couple.
> 
> I've changed it to five and gave him five years as a child of Project Deathless.  
> To me, it makes more sense.
> 
>  _About distances and time_ : In game time goes faster than IRL time, so I compensated accordingly based on what seemed to be the in game time it takes from Lestallum to Cape Caem.


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts lead to revelations and remembering as the group continues to prepare for their journey across the sea.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was still subdued during dinner that night and didn’t even fight Iggy when he put vegetables on his plate. He didn’t eat them, but he didn’t fight. A second bath was needed after being slammed into the dirt a few times leaving Noctis sitting on the couch toweling his hair dry before going to bed.

“Scoot over.” It was Gladio. Noctis moved over a foot allowing the bigger man to take a seat.

“Iris told me everything from her side.”

“It was stupid of me,” Noctis said.

“Instead of running, you made sure the troops threatening the others were taken down and you kept them safe.”

“Carbuncle did,” Noctis said, “He saved me too.”

“I was under the impression the Fulgurian showing up saved everyone,” Gladio said.

“If I hadn’t had his mark, we’d all be dead,” Noctis said.

“You also have the mark of the Archaean,” Gladio said.

“If I wasn’t so weak like this—.”

“You wouldn’t have been here if you’d been your normal self,” Gladio said, “Who knows, maybe that bastard showing up was going to happen whether or not you took a trip back to kiddie land. If you hadn’t been here, Talcott and Iris would be in imperial custody or worse.”

“You don’t know that,” Noctis said.

“You don’t either. Just don’t do anything like that again, ok?” Gladio said lightly shoving Noctis and using a hand to ruffle Noctis’s wet hair. Noctis shook his head and looked down at the ground for a few moments. He opened his mouth a few times trying to force the words out until he took a breath.

“I still don’t really believe he’s gone. I know he’s gone,” Noctis said, “I think I sort of have my adult memories of it, but it’s still not real to me yet.” Gladio looked at Noctis for a few moments and nodded. 

“I know the feeling,” Gladio said. Noctis looked up at Gladio with wide eyes.

“Your dad—.”

“Same day. He wasn’t the King’d Shield for nothing, you know,” Gladio said, “And now that’s me.” Noctis blinked back a few tears before it hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn’t _stop_. He could feel strong arms pulling him close and holding him. If extra wetness joined his own tears, he pretended not to notice.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto hung back at the door, he heard the conversation leading up to the muffled sobs. Gladio and Noctis needed this moment. Ignis was next to him with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Iggy, your parents—.”

“Died a while ago,” Ignis said softly, “I was but eleven at the time. An automobile accident due to a massive summer storm.”

“That sucks,” Prompto said.

“It would appear that you never had parents at all,” Ignis said.

“Can’t miss what you didn’t have.”

They walked downstairs quietly. Monica, Iris, and Talcott were in bed already. Dustin had first watch. Cid would sleep down in the Lighthouse hanger bay.

“Funny, we’re pretty much all orphans here,” Prompto said, “Yet we’re also family.”

“We are indeed.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis woke up with a slight headache. He must have cried himself to sleep. He hadn’t done that since after they escaped the invasion of Tenebrae. He was disoriented though. When had they gotten back to Cape Caem? They were in the Kettier Highlands in that Cave last he remembered. The room looked off. Like it was bigger or something. He sat up and the illusion stayed put. Maybe a side effect of whatever that monster’s magic was. He slipped out of bed and it was farther down than he’d expected. He stumbled a little and _what the_ —Justice Monster’s Five PJ’s? The guys must have been pulling a prank, though why waste the gil on adult sized Justice Monster’s Five PJ’s? _His hands!_ The last two days came crashing to mind and Noctis felt beyond embarrassed. Especially last night. Crying was one thing, but crying at random was another. It was something a little kid would do. Though, technically he _was_ one of those at the time. Still was. He clenched a fist. He was useless like this and he was now acutely aware of how useless he was. Despite the potion’s effects, there were a few lingering bruises on his neck from where…. He slipped into the bathroom and washed up. He pulled the gel out of subspace and styled his hair as best he could. It looked decent. Maybe if he’d been tall enough for the mirror, it’d look better. Oh well. He walked downstairs and there were eggs and toast.

“You’re up at a decent time,” Gladio said from his spot at the table, his plate piled high with eggs. Noctis shrugged and took a plate and filled it with eggs and toast.

“Hey, you spiked your hair!” Talcott said. Noctis, who had a mouth full of eggs nodded.

“I remembered how to do it,” Noctis said after he swallowed his eggs. He spread the toast with the jam without being prompted and ate it up before buttering the others. It really did taste a little like Luna’s tarts. Ignis took a seat next to Noctis a cup of coffee steaming in his other hand. Ebony, of course. The man was an addict.

“Iggy, it’s this,” Noctis said pointing to the Ulwaat berry jam.

“You remembered that?” Ignis said. Noctis nodded. Ignis took a piece of toast and tried the jam on it and nodded before pulling out his notebook and made few notes.

“What do you remember?” Prompto asked taking a seat and placing a glass of orange juice in front of Noctis.

“Everything.”

“Oh, that’s a relief….I guess,” Prompto said.

“It’s messed up,” Noctis said before he grabbed his glass, “You can say it.”

“Yeah, it is a little messed up, but maybe Luna can fix it,” Prompto said.

“I hope so,” Noctis said, “It’d be a bit hard to face the Hydrean like this or fight the empire like this.”

“You also can’t get married like that either,” Iris said which made Noctis spit out his orange juice. He hadn’t even thought of that!

“Someone’s thinking naughty thoughts,” Prompto said.

“Sh-shut up!” Noctis said. His face was burning.

“Before you even think of getting away from this table, you had better finish your plate,” Ignis said. There was still a fair amount of eggs on the plate. Noctis bolted them down before he stalked over to the kitchenette placing the dish in the sink before went up the stairs, back to the guest room. He groaned whenever he realized that Luna would have to see him like _this_ to fix him. Great. As if this wasn’t already an awkward situation, let’s add the woman he’s been in love with since before he even realized that’s what it was. He’d barely kept the guys from realizing he liked his bride-to-be for even a day after his marriage to Luna was announced as part of the peace treaty.A bark startled him back to reality. Umbra! Of all times. He slid the journal free. He smiled at Luna’s sticker and message. He pulled a sticker he’d been saving for her and placed it on the other page.

 _Finally on the way to Altissia_. He thought about warning her about his….condition but decided to not. Who knows what could happen if the book ended up in someone else’s hands. As it was, the notes between the two of them were generic enough that most people wouldn’t even suspect it was an illicit conversation between the Oracle and the Prince of Lucis. He patted Umbra gently. The messenger barked before he did his thing. It was best Noctis didn’t question how Luna’s dogs could do what they did because she would never tell him. She’d said as much when they were kids. They’d be leaving in three days. Finally. Though that meant he was stuck here for three days with nothing to do. Great. He heard footsteps and Prompto walked in.

“Hey! Iggy and Gladio are going to the nearest Outpost to pick up some supplies, want to come with?” he said.

“Sure it won’t be weird with me like this?” Noctis said.

“We already have a cover for that. Iggy and I are your uncles. You look like your dad, because you totally do, and Gladio is our friend,” Prompto said.

“Right,” Noctis said hopping down and following Prompto out. Maybe this wouldn’t end badly.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The Outpost was small, but there was a weapons’s van, which Gladio made bee-line for while Iggy perused the food stuffs. They would need to eat on their three day voyage. Carbuncle stayed in the car to sleep. Prompto seemed to stick with Noctis. There wasn’t even a proper restaurant there. There was a nice spot for photos though. Noctis pointed it out.

“Stand over there, and perfect!” Prompto said, “Think Luna would like it.”

“Don’t,” Noctis said.

“Relax, it’s not like she doesn’t know what you look like,” Prompto said, “She has seen you before.” Noctis opened his mouth to protest but shut it. He wasn’t wrong: the last Luna had seen of Noctis, he’d looked like this.

“Here, try this out,” Gladio walked over handing Noctis a short sword. It was light but it felt good enough.

“Thanks,” Noctis said.

“You need real weapons, not toys, in case something happens again.” Gladio said. Noctis let go of the sword equipping it and Gladio also handed him a short spear. The blunted tip gave away what it really was.

“A training weapon?” Noctis said

“It was the only spear small enough for you to use,” Gladio said. He had a point; A kid _would_ have a training weapon. The final weapon was a small shield. Well small for his adult form. For his current form, it looked like one of Gladio’s kite shields.

“Why did you give that child a shield?” They turned to see it was Dino, “Ah, if it isn’t my favorite hunters. Where’s you leader?”

“Busy,” Gladio said stepping in front of Noctis. Great. Of _all_ the people they could have met while he was like this, it had to be Dino.

“What’s the matter? Don’t want the kid meeting a journalist?” Dino said.

“Cut to the chase, what gemstone are you after this time,” Ignis said.

“I’m here on business, actually. You guys wouldn’t happen to know anything about a strange weather phenomenon yesterday, would ya?” Dino asked.

“Would you believe Divine Intervention?” Prompto said.

“With you guys, I just might,” Dino said, “So is it just me or does that kid look a lot like your missing leader?”

“How long were you watching?” Gladio crossed his arms.

“Long enough to see you give the kid a real sword,” Dino said, “He related to the Prince or something?”

“Or something,” Ignis said.

“Something like a long lost little brother or a recently found clone?” Dino said.

“If you think you know something, just say it,” Gladio said.

“If my sources are correct, there are a couple of Hunters who were turned back into kids because of a hunt gone wrong, and other sources place that fancy car of yours in the same area, see?” Dino said, “I just wanted to confirm this for myself. I promise not to publish it. I know that would be a terrible idea.” Noctis pushed past the others and looked up at Dino.

“Happy now? You have your confirmation,” Noctis said.

“You know, I bet if you looked twenty right now, that would be maybe slightly intimidating instead of adorable,” Dino said. Noctis glared at him. He was not adorable! Prompto burst out laughing.

“He’s right!” Prompto said.

“Are we done laughing at me?” Noctis asked.

“For now,” Prompto said.

“If you have nothing else to say, we had best be off,” Ignis said before the group left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are probably disappointed that Noctis got his adult memories back. On the other hand, there were a lot more comedic opportunities with Noctis having his adult mind while confined to a child's form, and it also made more sense plotwise for reasons I can't reveal without spoilers.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -MP  
> PS Just assume any backstory info for the guys has been tweaked because I don't have the Ultimania and I'm too lazy to look up what it says.


	9. Kidding Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still waiting for the parts and Cor to arrive, a training session is arranged.  
> This can only end in tears.

Noctis climbed out of the car and pushed the door shut, without help, which stopped Ignis from trying to help in the first place.

There was an explosion nearby that made Prompto exchange looks with the others before he took off running.

“What’s over there?”

“That’s where he parked the stolen air carrier,” Ignis said. Prompto came running back.

“Remember that karlabos we killed for Gladio’s obsession with Cup Noodles? Its big brothers and sisters just destroyed the air carrier and leapt into the ocean,” he said.

“Why’d they do that?” Noctis asked.

“Well, I might have squished one when I landed yesterday,” Prompto said.

“And you didn’t save the meat?” Gladio and Ignis said this in perfect unison.

“Kind of preoccupied with what the hell was going on with everyone,” Prompto said.

“We should just get inside the property before any MT’s show up to investigate the blast,” Noctis said. Carbuncle chirped and shook out their coat before trotting inside the property line. Noctis followed suit leaving the others to catch up.

“Cor will be here tomorrow, hopefully, and then we’ll leave two days after that,” Prompto said, “But until then we have three days of having nothing to do.”

“Speak for yourself,” Gladio said, “Noct, I know you aren’t going to like hearing this but unless you get some training on how to fight someone bigger than you, you’re going to run anytime there’s a fight from here on out until you’re your proper size again.”

“But I already know how to fight,” Noctis said.

“As an adult. Right now, you’ve got a kid’s body, which means, a whole different fighting style,” Gladio said.

“You mean dirty fighting,” Noctis said.

“Don’t knock it too much there, after all, it’s the only way a kid has a chance. Besides, you call the way we fight clean?” Gladio said.

“Fair point, so why do I need to learn kid style dirty fighting?” Noctis said.

“In case you end up separated from us and attacked by another imperial commander,” Gladio said.

“Oh,” Noctis said.

“It’d also be good to see if you can warp strike like this,” Gladio said, “There’s an area next to the garden we can use. First, we’re eating lunch.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“I get why Noct has to do this but why us too?” Prompto said as he stretched in preparation for the training session.

“Because, dirty fighting is a great tactic for catching an enemy off guard,” Gladio said.

“But, in case you haven’t noticed, our enemies like to wear full plate armor,” Prompto said.

“But the officers have a rather stupid penchant for leaving their necks and head exposed,” Ignis said. Carbuncle chirped and looked rather pleased.

“What’d he do?” Prompto asked.

“Bit Caligo in the throat,” Noctis said.

“Nice!”

“Alright, you’re right that they wear armor and the officers are cocky enough to leave their heads and necks exposed, so we’re practicing going for the eyes or throats,” Gladio said.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was right. A few elixirs later, and the damage was undone physically, but emotionally, Gladio and Prompto still weren’t on talking terms for the moment. Noctis sat down waiting for Ignis to finish setting up the warp targets.

“Now summon that sword,” Ignis said. Noctis called it out and focused. Carbuncle chirped and glowed red. He could warp again.

“Thank you,” Noctis said. Carbuncle just gave him a foxy grin and preened. Throwing the sword as hard as he could he managed to warp to the first target but his arms were weak which led to him aiming for the ground and warping there before he dropped.

“Hmmm, so you have the ability to warp but not the ability to suspend yourself for long period of time,” Ignis said.

“At least he can warp,” Gladio said, “Get out the spear, we’re sparring.”

“What?” Noctis said. Even if he hadn’t been physically a kid, he’d still have been exhausted.

“You heard me. If you want to be able to avoid being taken hostage, you’re learning how to deal with someone my size when you’re your current size,” Gladio said.

“Fine.” Noctis’s desire to not be a target outweighed his desire for a nap. For the moment.

“We’ll go ahead and work on making sure the supplies are in order,” Ignis said.

“Fine,” Gladio looked at Prompto who gulped and darted away.

“First, we’re going to do this without you warping,” Gladio said, “You already know about turning strength back on bigger daemons, but you’ve never had to deal with this much of a difference in size with even humans. If we come across any daemons while you’re like this, you’re running, you understand me.” Noctis bristled but looked down. Yesterday was too fresh to ignore. He held his spear like he normally would and Gladio nodded before summoning a shield.

“Turn my force back against me!” He charged catching Noctis off guard. He landed on his butt and he stood up.

“Again!”Noctis couldn’t block the attack! He tried to parry but he was too weak.

“Again! You can’t keep attacking like that. Use your size and mine to your advantage!” Gladio charged at Noctis. It was like trying to deal with a beullette—oh. Right now his child self was the same size his adult self was to a beullette. He darted to the side and used the shaft of his spear to deliver a strike to Gladio’s legs sending the older man stumbling forwards.

“Better!” Gladio said, “Now, Again!”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis and Gladio limped in later for dinner.

“Productive training session?” Ignis asked from his seat at the table.

“If you mean by eating dirt, then yeah it was,” Noctis said as he climbed onto a chair.

“Wash up, both of you,” Ignis said. Nocits groaned before dragging himself up stairs. Gladio waited for the sounds of the bathroom door before he looked at Ignis.

“Took him a while, but he started to adapt to fighting like that. A couple more days of drills and the training he’d already had at that age might kick in,” Gladio said.

“Wait, Noct was training at that age?” Prompto said.

“King Regis had Noctis in the training room before he could read,” Gladio said, “It wasn’t anything fancy, and he didn’t start sparring until he was older and it was mostly sword training until I took over when he was ten.”

“But I trust you didn’t have him using live steel?” Ignis said.

“Of course not. That’s tomorrow and I’m going to need your help,” Gladio said clapping Ignis on the shoulder.

“Joy.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis walked down stairs in one of his only remaining clean outfits of kid sized clothes: the yellow chocobo shirt and tan shorts.He hadn’t bothered re-spiking his hair after his very quick shower.

“You look like a normal little kid like that,” Prompto said. Noctis rolled his eyes and took a seat.

“I’m guessing you are out of clean clothes?” Ignis said.

“Almost, I still have that light blue shirt,” Noctis said.

“I’ll attend to it tomorrow after training is over,” Ignis said. Noctis nodded.Talcott arrived at the table.

“How did training go?” he asked.

“It could have gone worse,” Noctis said. Gladio arrived down stairs in this casual clothes and Prompto shifted nervously, “There were a couple of mishaps in the first part.”

“What Noct is dancing around is Prompto broke Gladio’s nose and poked his eyes very hard during an exercise on dirty fighting and Gladio may have kicked Prompto below the belt in retaliation,” Ignis said, “Fortunately, Elixirs fix those kinds of injuries.”

“Dirty fighting?” Talcott said.

“Yeah. If anyone grabs you, bite them, kick them, punch the nose, poke their eyes,” Noctis said.

“Oh,” Talcott said, “Become a cactuar!”

“Something like that,” Noctis said. Dinner was served shortly after. If Noctis fed Carbuncle from the table, no one commented.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

_He was surrounded by water, trapped. A large form loomed overhead. Leviathan._

**This bag of bones is unworthy. I shall devour it all until there is not even a spec like this insult of a king left!** _The jaws of the beast were swiftly coming for him—_ Noctis sat up panting. A nightmare. He flopped back on the bed. He wouldn’t face Leviathan like this. Luna would fix him as soon as he managed to get to her in Altissia. It was already morning. A quick look over at the other beds showed that only Prompto was still asleep. It wasn’t too early then. Noctis closed his eyes and the images returned. If that wasn’t a sign to get out of bed, he didn’t know what was.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis walked down stairs still half asleep. He hadn’t bothered spiking his hair yet. He’d worry about that after he’d woken up more.

“You’re up early,” Ignis said. Noctis just ignored him and sat at the table. Talcott wasn’t up yet either. He played on his phone. He was trying to fight falling asleep where he sat ending up in a semi-zonked out state playing _King’s Knight_ based on where instinct and memory. He didn’t register Promtpo’s arrival. It wasn’t until a strange sound near the door that he was fully jolted back into awareness. Cor. The Marshal of the Crownsguard was frozen in shock.

“Didn’t anyone tell him?” Noctis asked.

“I was informed you’d been cursed, Your Majesty, not the exact nature of it,” Cor said, “How does if affect you?”

“Right now, it’s just me only smaller,” Noctis said, “Before I only had my memories of being eight.” Carbuncle finally made an appearance. The summons was also only half awake. Cor took the mythic creature’s appearance in stride.

“You’ve arrived ahead of schedule,” Ignis said.

“I’d heard reports of an explosion over near this homestead,” Cor said.

“Oh, that would have been the stolen air carrier getting destroyed by daemons,” Prompto said, “In my defense, there aren’t a lot of places to land one of those.”

“You managed to steal an air carrier?” Cor said.

“Prompto is just full of surprises,” Noctis said.

“Indeed,” Cor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be an update after next weeks  
> Why: School.  
> I'm a PhD student and things are both winding down and getting far more intense.  
> My semester ends the first full week of May, with all final papers due the second week, and I _really_ need to get cracking on my THREE papers.  
>  Thanks for sticking with me so far.  
> I'll see you next week before the hiatus.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and the others enjoy a brief rest as they wait for the final repairs on the boat to be completed.

Noctis stared down both Ignis and Gladio. He had his toy sword out with weights strapped to the handle. The weights had actually come from Prompto’s gear. When this trip had been originally conceived as a road trip/vacation/last hurrah before Noctis got married, Prompto’d brought his running gear. The weights were to make the toy sword as heavy as the real one because his toy was the same approximate size. Ignis had appropriated a mop handle for a spear while Gladio had seemingly felled a small _tree_ to use for his training weapon. Ok that might have been an exaggeration. It was a skinny log that had been awaiting cutting for repair purposes. It was about the size of Gladio’s greatsword, making it ideal. A handle had been fashioned using tools to whittle the base down enough. Magic and rubber versus wood. Noctis stood ready for the attacks. Ignis charged first. Noctis dodged the thrust and grabbed the marked spot where a blade wouldn’t be and used Ignis’s force to fling him right into Gladio’s path.

“Very good. You’re not trying to take us head on,” Ignis said.

“I ate too much dirt yesterday to do that,” Nocti said. Gladio and Ignis both charged him. Noctis tried to avoid them but they flanked. Noctis rolled under a swing from Galdio and dove between his legs rolling out of the slide and jumping up to kick him in the back, only the be swatted down by Ignis.

“Nicely executed, but don’t forget about me,” Ignis said. Noctis stood up and dusted himself off. They went at it again. Noctis managed to execute a dodge roll in time to make Ignis hit Gladio on the head.

“Perhaps we should procure safety equipment,” Ignis said.

“No time for that, besides, all you did was hit as hard as Iris,” Gladio said.

“You’ve been holding your swings back as well,” Ignis said.

“If you two are holding back, that’s not going to help me,” Noctis said, “I have an idea. Carbuncle. Can you conjure up some practice weapons for Galdio and Iggy?”

 _You bet!_ Carbuncle leapt into the air doing a loop into the air creating a ruby light and out popped two obviously toy weapons. Gladio’s toy greatsword looked fairly ridiculous while Ignis’s toy spear boasted a rubber shaft and a hard foam tip. A second ruby light produced three face shields not unlike fencing helmets.

“Could have used these yesterday,” Gladio said.

“Carbuncle was napping yesterday,” Noctis said. He took the small one, obviously meant for himself. Once they were ready, they resumed, this time no swings being pulled. Noctis ended up on his back the first reset. He dragged himself back up and they continued and the pattern resumed.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Cor observed the young King and two of his retainers training from a distance. Despite being extremely diminished, Noctis was still fighting with everything he had.

“Care to explain how you were able to fly a ship that is chipped to only respond to magitek troopers or pilots carrying said chips on their person in the form of access cards?” he said. Prompto came out from the shadows.

“Don’t you already know, sir?” Prompto said not meeting his eyes. Left hand gripping his right arm above the wrist. Cor knew alright.

“I remember reviewing your file whenever His Majesty started to socially interact with you more often. It was marked R3,” Cor said.

“Refugee Minor from an Enemy Territory,” Prompto said. The tone was dead. There was no trace of the ordinarily exuberant young man Prompto was known to be at all in it. In that moment, Cor could see the lingering damage from Prompto’s first years of life in Imperial Custody.

“Quite far trek from Gralea to Insomnia for a five-year-old,” Cor said.

“I had help,” Prompto said, “A lady.”

“Dr. Allegra Argentum was her name,” Cor said, “One of our finest double agents. She used up almost all her favors to get you into the city, not that I knew it at the time.”

“Are you going to tell them the rest of it?” Prompto had uncovered the barcode with his fidgeting. In that moment, Prompto looked so small.

“That I will leave to you. You’ve proven you aren’t what the Empire had intended you to be,” Cor said.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me, sir!” The bouncy personality Prompto was known for was back in place. Along with the slight hero worship. “Well, I can’t let them have all the fun.” A nerf gun appeared out nowhere and Prompto ambushed the other three. It was easy to see in these young men the men that he, Regis, Weksham, Clarus, and Cid had been.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto’s ambush was met with swift retaliation, and the blond gunner ended up eating dirt with a huge grin on his face. This was a nice change after the heavy conversation he’s had with Cor. Now he had a name to go with his savior. Dr. Allegra Argentum. He wondered if she saved any other kids and gave them her name too. He got a rubber sword to the side from spacing out. Kid sized or not, Noctis was not showing any mercy and the hits still managed to hurt. A chirp made everyone pause. He dug out his phone.

 _Hold it! He needs a mask too!_ With that Carbuncle summoned him a matching face mask to the other three. Now it was on. Carbuncle had also, kindly, given him a second nerf gun, well, a nerf crossbow. The first one he’d brought with him. He’d seen pics of Altissia. He’d had plans to snipe the others at random times and use the maze like layout of the city to get away with it. Now with everything that had happened, it would be a bad idea. Oh well, this was fun too.Everyone took positions. The game was simple. Noctis had to defeat them or otherwise manage to get away from this fight with minimal damage. The Warp moratorium was lifted in the case of three on one. At the signal he began to fire and Noctis phased through the attacks quickly and phased past an attack from Ignis and warped behind Gladio only to met by the blade. Prompto fired at him only to have Noctis look up and he got a rubber sword to the gut for his troubles sending him out gasping for breath.One down. Prompto managed to get his breathing back to normal as he watched Noctis phasing away from attacks from Ignis and Gladio. He was tiring. Soon they had him hemmed in. _Wait a second_. Noctis warped away at the last second and the older men hit each other. Noctis capitalized on that and hit Gladio’s back full force with a warp strike crushing Ignis with Gladio.

“I believe that means I win,” Noctis said taking the mask off.

 

The grin on his face was meant to be smug, but on his child face it was just too cute, so Prompto snapped a pic of it: helmet hair and all.

“ ** _Prompto!_** ” Noctis was scowling at him. That was adorable too! Oops. Better run!

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“What’s happening here?” Noctis looked up at the voice. It was Cindy. She had a huge bag of tools slung over her shoulder like many Crown City girls had slung purses.

“Training,” Prompto said. He was by her side in no time flat. Noctis shook his head. Prompto was completely smitten, but unless he suddenly had an engine and four wheels, there is no way Cindy would ever really return Prompto’s attentions. He’d better never mention that a loud. Who knows what might happen.

“And who’s this little guy?” Cindy asked. Oh great. _This_ again.

“I was a lot taller and older when you saw me last,” Noctis said rubbing his neck and gesturing.

“Older…Prince! Is that you? How’d you end up a little one?” Cindy had crouched down to eye level.

“Monster curse,” Noctis said.

“And ya’ll sill haven’t figured out how to fix it?” Cindy said.

“We’re hoping Lady Lunafreya can undo this curse,” Ignis said.

“If anyone can, it’s the Oracle. Now where’s Paw Paw holed up?”Cindy stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

“The Lighthouse hanger bay. I’ll take you!” Prompto said.

“That’s mighty kind of you, but you don’t have to,” Cindy said.

“It’s no problem at all,” Prompto said.

“If you insist,” Cindy said.

“It’s like watching a love sick puppy,” Gladio said.

“At least he’s consistent,” Ignis said.

“Are we done for now?” Noctis couldn’t take another match up.

“For now. You’re getting better at handling your current limitations,” Ignis said.

“And taking advantage of your smaller size to get past us,” Gladio said.

“ ** _A thousand needles_**!” The three of them were nailed by a barrage of water balloons. Talcott and Iris were the culprits.

“You know what this means, Iris?” Gladio said. It took a few moments for his statement to sink in.

“No, no no no no!” Iris took off running from Gladio. With a laugh, Gladio chased after his little sister.

“Why’s she running from him?” Talcott asked.

“Just this!” Noctis tackle hugged him.

“Ah! Help!”

“Gladly.” Ignis had found a bucket of water and upended it on Talcott and Noctis. A squeal let them know Gladio had succeeded with his mission.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Everyone who’d gotten soaked was wearing dry clothes. Noctis was stuck wearing his Justice Monster’s Five PJ’s because that had been his last set of clean clothes that currently fit him. Ignis had kindly agreed to do the laundry after getting Iris to agree to let him do this chore. So, there Noctis was waiting for other clothes in the guest room while sitting on the couch. When entering the guest room, Cor raised an eyebrow at Noctis’s attire but said nothing.

“I found something while I snuck into the Crown City for the final part Cid needed. I think that, at the moment, they’re the right size for you,” he said pulling something out of his jacket. It was a pair of kukris?In his hands at this size, they were a pair of short swords. One was slightly different than the other. There was an engraving on the hilts. “N.U.”

“Who did these belong to?” Noctis asked.

“A Kingsglaive Hero. Nyx Urlich,” Cor said, “It’s believed he gave his life trying to stop the invasion. He along with many other loyal Kingsglaive.” Noctis really wished he wasn’t currently in very cartoony PJ’s.

“I hope I can honor their memories and their sacrifices,” Noctis said. He equipped them causing them to vanish into crystalline light.

“You’re already on the right track,” Cor said, “Even if you’ve currently hit a snag.”

““Snag.” That’s a good way to put this.” Noctis pulled his knees up to his chest. “If this can even be fixed.”

“You must have faith in the Oracle,” Cor said. Faith. Faith was a destiny that ended in death. Noctis had plenty of faith. So had his father. Look where it had gotten both of them and Lucis. Faith in the Six’s Plans and the Prophecy. Being a “Chosen One” was nothing like the movies portrayed it to be. He was glad that factoid had been largely kept out of the public eye, though the few internet servers still going mentioned rumors of the increasing night meaning the prophecy had to be coming true. Some had guessed correctly. Some were way off. The rigors of training finally got to him and he felt himself drift off where he sat. A few minutes couldn’t hurt.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Cor was unsurprised whenever Noctis fell asleep sprawled across the guest room couch. Cor carefully picked him up and placed him on the bed nearest the door. It seemed like only yesterday that Noctis really had been this small. Cor prayed that Lady Lunafreya would be able to reverse this. An adult heir to the throne was easier to rally behind when retaking a country and Noctis also had his destiny to fulfill. He could do neither in the form of a child. Cor exited the room. He had to see if there was anything he could do for Cid and Cindy to help them in repairing the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this posting, _Through the Eyes of a Child_ is officially on a three week hiatus because of school.
> 
> Once again, the Prompto thing is my own personal HC and Dr. Allegra Argentum is a repurposed OC from a FF XV fanfic that I stalled out on.  
> The MT Ship tech info is also another of my own HC's.  
> In game, I'd try to use Magitek weapons because I was told Noctis could use all the weapons and they never worked. Prompto used them, they worked. So, I figured there was something more to it. Hence, in my HC you need to have been chipped or carry the chip on a card to use MT items or fly the air carriers. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading/following this fic and extra thanks to those who comment. Comments make my day. :D
> 
> See you in May!


	11. Forward Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat is finally ready to go, and Noctis and the others can hardly wait to make progress towards Altissia.

Noctis woke up to someone shaking him.

“Hey, it’s dinner time.” He opened his eyes, it was Prompto leaning over him. How did he get on a bed? He sat up and yawned. He noticed a basket of clothes also was sitting by the door, nicely folded. His clothes. He slipped off the bed and grabbed a black shirt and shorts before shuffling into the bathroom to change. He exited still groggy but more alert. Prompto was already downstairs. He saw that there were still a few stragglers. Gladio was absent for one. Cor for another, though if Cor stayed for dinner, Noctis would be surprised. He sat next to Prompto.

“Brush your hair much?” Prompto said. Noctis knew his hair was a mess.

“Forgot to let it dry before sleeping,” Noctis said. Gladio arrived in his casual outfit and sat next to Noctis, a large hand messing up his hair further. Noctis batted at his hand but the damage was done and his hair was pretty much a lost cause.

“Cor hadto go attend to some matters, so it’s just us,” Monica said once she set the pot of stew on the table. Iris walked over with a basket of rolls. She was wearing sweats and a tee-shirt because of Gladio’s earlier retaliation.

“Once we reach Altissia, our first matter of business is securing an audience with Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis said, “In hopes of resolving this current complication.”

“How are we going to do that?” Noctis said.

“By any means necessary,” Ignis said.

“What do you mean by that?” Prompto said.

“He’s suggesting we break into the mansion,” Gladio said.

“Should we really be pissing off the Accordo Protectorate like that?” Prompto said. Ignis and Gladio looked at him. “I paid attention in Geography!”

“He did, actually,” Noctis said reaching for a roll.

“Noct is the one who’d doze off in class,” Prompto said, “Yet managed to ace every test anyway.”

“To be fair, part of Noct’s other lessons was knowing geography and political alliances of countries in the world,” Gladio said.

“They wouldn’t let me test out,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“You suck,” Prompto said, “Did you have to learn the other stuff as a kid too?”

“No, those I was just good at,” Noctis said.

“So who are the Accordo Protectorate?” Talcott asked.

“They’re a small group of countries who are untied by a central council ruled by the First Secretary. They’re not technically controlled by the empire, but it doesn’t matter. They’re still subservient to the Empire,” Ignis said.

“Oh,” Talcott said.

“If they hadn’t shut down Gauldin Quay, I think a lot of Lucians would have fled there,” Gladio said.

“Enough, let’s just eat and not talk about heavy stuff,” Iris said, “Make any progress training today?”

“Some. Without magic, it’s not ideal. With magic, it’s good enough to get away and run,” Ignis said.

“I’m not running,” Noctis grumbled.

“You are as long as you’re in the physical form of a child,” Ignis said.

“We’d say as long as you acted like one, but that’s all the time,” Gladio said. Noctis rolled his eyes.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

_It was Pryna. He was back in his adult form and driving but it was Pryna! He tried to stop, but he lost control of the Regalia and it wrecked. He climbed out and followed her into a desert. There was a boat, no. It was a portal. He was in a subway filled with MT’s, but he had to follow Pryna.He could see Luna’s reflection in the glass. The MT’s attacked so he defended himself. He was suddenly on a train platform. He took a few steps forwards only to have the floor give out beneath him. He fell into darkness and the slats of the flooring seemingly were suspended in the air above him. He was suddenly on a bridge filled with MT’s. He summoned one kukri and fought his way through the waves of MT’s, a strange shift and he was face a behemoth. He was back to the bridge with the MT’s and once he reached the end he had a spear at the ready, Then it fizzled out, his powers were gone. He had to improvise. He attacked an MT and stole their gun shooting themand dodging attacks. His shirt was getting destroyed and he managed to rip off the pieces and wrapped his hands in them before he hauled on a chain and used it to help take down an air carrier. There was Luna being loomed over by something holding her trident. Wait. It was him. He was the one who’d impaled Luna! His hands were covered in her blood—_

Noctis woke up with a startled yelp. He was drenched in sweat.

“Noct! Are you alright?” Prompto was by his side in an instant.

“Just a bad dream,” Noctis wiped at his eyes. Tears.

“Iggy, Gladio, and Iris went to get vegetables from a farm an hour away to stock up the house,” Prompto said, “Cindy and Cid are working on the boat still. Monica is off doing something for Cor, so it’s just you, me, Talcott and Dustin here right now.” Carbuncle chirped from the couch. “Carbuncle too.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis stepped out of the bathroom with his PJ’s in hand and placed them in the laundry hamper. His hair was still too wet to spike but he had other pressing issues, like breakfast. He saw Prompto was eating a bowl of cereal and shrugged before he found there was a bowl waiting for him too.

“Thanks.”

“No prob!” Noctis finished his cereal first and slipped over to the sink to place the bowl inside.

“There are imperial troops around us, but they’re not doing anything!” Talcott was panting inside the house. Dustin arrived after him.

“Carbuncle hid the whole place with magic,” Noctis said. “Stay here.”

“But you’re—.”

“Just going to take a look,” Noctis said cutting Dustin off. He was well aware of his current limits. “If it looks like they’re getting through the magic, get to the lighthouse and hide in the hanger bay.” Carbuncle trotted over and nodded at Noctis.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto, Noctis, and Carbuncle walked to the edge of the enchantments and looked at the imperials. There were a couple of humans mixed in with the MT’s. They were hauling in bits of wreckage. The blown up air carrier. Prompto squirmed a little at that, but Noctis ignored it.

“Any signs of what destroyed it?”

“Some traces indicate massive beasts had a hand in it, but some recovered glass from the cockpit shows a bullet hole,” another officer said.

“They were under fire. There appears to be no traces of the assailants or why there was a battle engaged here. Also, Lucis doesn’t use fire arms.”

“There’s rumors of a marksman in the Prince’s retinue.”

“The General must have heard of a lead on the Prince’s whereabouts and the fugitives killed him for it and tried to use monsters to cover it up.” Noctis and Prompto exchanged looks. That wasn’t _entirely_ untrue.

“Take a look what a pair of MT’s uncovered!” It was a massive glass sculpture of sorts that looked like a skinny spiny tree.

“Lightning glass. That would mean the Prince _was_ here. He is likely long gone. He will pay for what he’s done.”

“Sir, how are we going to present this to the press?”

“We will report it as a band of Royalist Terrorists being responsible for this act.” Noctis let out a sigh of relief once the imperials were farther away from the border. An MT trooper stopped and charged right at him causing the others to charge. _Damn it!_

“Run! I’ll take care of them!” Prompto summoned one of his magitek weapons: the bioblaster. Noctis warped a few times to get the house.

“To the hanger bay!” Noctis yelled. Talcott and Dustin ran up the hill to the light house as the shimmering barrier fell.

“Sorry Carbuncle,” Noctis said.

 _It’s ok. It would have fallen if they’d crossed it._ Noctis summoned the short sword and aimed at an MT next to Prompto and threw the blade as hard as he could and warp-struck the MT, obliterating it.

“Dude, get out of here!” Prompto said.

“Not a chance! Iggy and Gladio aren’t here and I’m not going to let you die because I screwed up!” Noctis said.

_I have an idea but it’ll hurt and it might make you think you’re eight again!_

“What is it?” Noctis asked as he dodged and blocked.

 _I can try to break through that curse but it’ll only be for about five minutes. I didn’t mention it before because it’s not a permanent fix_.

“Do it!” Noctis said as they were being pushed back. Carbuncle nodded. Fur bristling from power Carbuncle glowed bright red and Noctis yelled in pain but a fully dressed adult form took his child form’s place in a flash of ruby light.

“Thanks,” Noctis said.

 _I have to go now. That was too much magic to use and stay here. I’ll be only a summons away!_ Carbuncle faded out into sparkles. Noctis summoned the armiger. He needed to make this quick.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Whatever Gladio, Iris, and Ignis expected when they pulled up with a bushel of veggies, it certainly wasn’t Noctis back to his adult form massacring MT’s with Prompto. The last one was finished off and Noctis flopped down. With a flash of light he was back to being a kid. An air carrier had taken off in a hurry as they’d pulled up. Obviously it contained the human officers.

“Carbuncle was right. This _does_ hurt,” Noctis moaned. Prompto flopped down next to him.

“What happened here?” Ignis asked.

“Long story short, Noctis is an MT _magnet_ and they broke through and we had to fight. Carbuncle could break the curse for only a short time, had to go back to wherever summons go, and we kicked ass,” Prompto said.

“What he said,” Noctis said weakly lifting an arm and gesturing at Prompto.

“Where are the others?” Gladio asked.

“Lighthouse.” Prompto said. Gladio nodded went off in that direction.

“Can you get up, Noct?” Ignis had crouched next to Noctis.

“No.” Ignis picked him up and he saw Noctis bite his lip a little. Oh well, there was little he could do for Noctis at this point.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis could move without extreme pain after a short nap, but he was still pretty sore all over. Like he’d pulled every muscle. He sort of had, though: Growing like that and shrinking again.

“Cid says the boat’s ready,” Prompto said entering the house.

“You’re leaving then?” Talcott said.

“Tomorrow, when it’s dawn,” Ignis looked up from the recipe book he was reading.

“That soon?” Talcott said.

“We were already delayed as it was,” Ignis said, “Now with Noctis’s condition, the need to get to Altissia is more pressing than ever.”

“Oh,” Talcott said, “You’ll come back someday, won’t you?”

“Of course we will,” Noctis said. He reflexively reached for Carbuncle, but the summons wasn’t there. Noctis decided just merely missing the fox creature did not constitute a need for summons.

“If you’re leaving tomorrow morning, then we need to do a special dinner!” Iris said.

“I insist on helping,” Ignis said.

“Alright,” Iris said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis tried to hide a grin at Iris’s face whenever Ignis took over meal prep. “Helping to cook” in Iggy speak meant he _was_ cooking.

“If you’re so eager, why don’t you chop vegetables, Noct?” Damn. Noctis got up from his seat at the table setting his cellphone down. The counter was too high.

“Is there a problem?” Ignis asked.

“I can’t reach,” Noctis said. Ignis used a foot to point to a step stool near the sink. Noctis washed up and carefully used his feet to scoot the stool over to the cutting board.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Iris asked. Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. He’d just have to go slower if his kid hands started having trouble with blades. Ignis placed the vegetables in front of Noctis and he got to work carefully.

“So, when did you learn to do this?” Iris asked, “I thought you, Gladio, and Prompto were useless in the kitchen except for boiling the water for noodles.”

“I did work as a short order cook in high school,” Noctis said, “The restaurant thought it best to keep me in the kitchen to try to keep the weirdos away. They’d still show up but most people would do a double take and just shake their heads thinking it wasn’t me.” Noctis finished up the vegetables just as Ignis buzzed over to grab them. Iris shrugged as she tended to her part of dinner while Noctis cleaned up the board and moved the stool back over to the sink so he could wash the knife off. Dinner was ready shortly after. Cid and Cindy even showed up at the table.

“Now give me the keys to the Old Girl so we can load her up and you can take her with you to the empire,” Cindy said once the dishes had been cleared up by Prompto and Gladio. They were helping Iris wash up.

“It might be best if we didn’t,” Ignis said, “It is an easily recognizable car—.”

“It’s also one of the only cars that can run at night,” Cid said.

“He has a point,” Noctis said. Not that it mattered to him. Until he no longer looked eight, he wasn’t driving anyway. Ignis handed Cindy the keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Finals week was as brain-frying as I had thought it would be.  
> It was worth it, I have a 4.0 for the semester. Woot!  
> Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this fic :D
> 
> I wrote a fic that fleshes out the Prompto back story I alluded to in chapter 10 a little.  
> [ Rescuing Innocence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10946823)
> 
> See you all next week!  
> -MP


	12. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting sail for Altissia, Noctis and the others have all their hopes pinned on the reunion with Luna.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The last preparations filled the house and light house with a flurry of activity. Noctis helped as best he could, but found he was more likely to get underfoot. He got out of the way and sat looking at the sky as it grew pinker. Sunrise.

“Come on, Noct!” Prompto was by the entrance. Noctis took one last look at Lucis. His homeland. He’d be back; he had a promise to keep, after all. Noctis walked into the lift and rode it down.

“Well, the Regalia’s all loaded up,” Iris said.

“Take care and if any more imperial air carriers come near here, get Talcott and get to Meldacio. Dave owes us more than a few favors,” Gladio said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Iris said. As soon as Noctis reached the last step, he heard the faintest sound of footsteps.

“There’s something I’ve got to get off my chest.” Cor. When had he gotten back?

“What’s that?” Noctis asked.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the King and when the time came, I let him down.”

“Ain’t nothin’ nobody could have done to stop what happened.” Cid walked into view.

“Yea. I realize that,” Noctis said looking to the side. He’d already been watching his father die the slow death of maintaining the Wall.

“But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side.”

“I do,” Noctis said.

“Even if they can’t solve your problems. You can’t hide what’s goin’ on from ‘em. It hurts like Hell. Remember—those ain’t your bodyguards, they’re your brothers. Trust in ‘em. Always.” Cid nodded to them and Noctis swallowed back a lump. He was definitely more emotional like this.

“One last picture before we go?” Prompto asked. Everyone nodded. He set up the tripod and the timer before he joined the group shot.

“You Majesty, you are going to come back soon, right?” Talcott said. This was the most formal Talcott had been since Noctis had been turned into a kid.

“Of course. I promised, didn’t I?” Noctis said.

“What’re you waiting for, an invitation? Get your asses on board!”

“Got to go!” Noctis said catching up with the others. Iris and Talcott ran to the edge of the loading dock and waved to them as the ship finally left the hanger bay. They were finally going out to sea. Finally on the way to get it all about and set things right. Finally on the way to see Luna.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis laid down on a seat and looked up at the sky.

“Next time we step on land, we’ll be in a foreign country!”

“Yes, the anticipation is certainly a _foreign_ emotion,” Ignis said.

“So next on the docket—Leviathan!” Prompto flopped down on the seats behind the one Noctis had laid on.

“What sort of deity are we dealing with here?” Gladio said.

“One that is said to embody the rage and roar of the sea,” Ignis said.

“I guess we’ll have to “sea” for ourselves,” Noctis said.

“Can’t let Lady Lunafreya do _all_ the heavy lifting,” Prompto said, “Though, I guess we’re going to need to see her sooner rather than later if you want to stand a chance against Leviathan.”

“We’ll have to make sure she’s ok before anything else,” Noctis said.

“I don’t like this going down on imperial turf. It’d be bad even if Noct wasn’t cursed but now? If they realize—.”

“They won’t. It’s not like this curse is common or anything,” Noctis said sitting up, “If it were, maybe there’d have been a remedy or something for it.”

“Do you guys really think Lady Lunafreya’s in danger?” Prompto said.

“They did invade Lucis for the Ring, so it stands to reason,” Ignis said, “I have no faith that their ruthless ambitions will stop short of harming the Oracle.”

“Without the Ring, the Crystal is nothing more than a rock,” Gladio said.

“How’d she even get the ring in the first place, you think?” Prompto said.

“His Majesty likely entrusted it to her at the Crown City,” Ignis said.

“The ring’s important, and so is Leviathan, but Luna comes first,” Noctis said.

“I was thinking back to our encounter with Ravus,” Ignis said. Noctis looked up at Ignis. “Do you recall that apparatus in place of his arm?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Gladio looked over at Ignis.

“It seems he lost his old one during the invasion and gained a new power,” Ignis said.

“Power?” Noctis said.

“That would help explain how a son of Tenebrae suddenly came to command Niflheim’s army,” Gladio said.

“Now that you mention it, his strength did seem sort of…supernatural.” Prompto paused in his photo taking, “I just chalked it up to the Oracle lineage.”

“His ancestry might be part of it, but that alone doesn’t account for his freakish strength.” Noctis nodded. Gladio had a point.

“There’s a disturbing rumor about: It says that Lord Ravus has taken to brandishing about His Majesty’s blade.”

“My dad’s!” Noctis had wondered what might have happened to the blade. Now he knew.

“Now whats the big idea behind that?” Gladio was just as upset.

“That his power is the same as the power of kings?” Prompto said.

“I cannot say for sure, but I have my doubts. Ravus wears the sword, but does not wield it,” Ignis said. Noctis rolled his eyes. That’s because only a Lucian royal can use the royal arms. With his father's death that sword had become one, just like his own blade would upon his death.

“For all his new found powers, he’s still the chancellor’s lapdog; holding on the the enemy king’s sword like some badge of honor,” Gladio said.

“It might help if we knew what he was after,” Prompto said.

“Who can say,” Noctis said.

“What are the odds the imperials will crash the pool party with Leviathan?” Prompto asked.

“Consider it a guarantee.” Ignis said, “They felled a god to prevent Noctis from getting his blessing, they’re likely to do so again.”

“But we beat ‘em to the big guy thanks to our friendly “guide.”” Prompto said.

“Never know which way that one’s gonna move next,” Gladio said.

“The chancellor has an agenda all his own,” Ignis said.

“Sometimes it helps—like when he called of his army and let us all escape,” Prompto said.

“But he was still a creep about it,” Noctis pointed out.

“Sometimes it feels like he’s only helping us out because he wants something, but I just don’t know what,” Gladio said.

“Reckon we’ll see him again?” Prompto said.

“Certainly hope not,” Ignis said.

“Not your type?” Prompto said.

“No love lost for phonies,” Gladio said.

“As Gladio said, his actions are motivated not by altruism, but by self-interest. And when he does come to our aid, I see only condescension in his eyes,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, can’t argue with that,” Noctis said.

“Ever think you think too much?” Prompto said.

“It certainly beats the alternative,” Ignis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis dozed off while the others were ribbing Prompto.

“Asleep again,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, but I can’t blame him. It was an early start for him while he’s like this,” Gladio said.

“Think that Lady Lunafreya can fix him? Carryin’ that ring ain’t easy even for an adult. I’d hate to see how heavy that thing would be for a small fry to carry,” Cid said.

“We can only hope Lady Lunafreya will be able to do something,” Ignis said.

“Hope. Well, at least that’s better than nothin’.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Noct! Wake up, buddy, we’ve got a signal!” He opened his eyes.

**_“Delivering the address will be Lady Lunafreya, who was previously reported dead. This will mark her first public appearance since the violence that befell the signing ceremony_.”**

“Lady Lunafreya’s going to give a speech?” Prompto said.

“Sounds like it,” Gladio said.

“Lord knows this world could use some wisdom,” Cid said.

“It won’t be much longer, Noct,” Ignis said.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. Altissia was beautiful. Like something out of a dream. The boat came to a stop near a guard stationed on the edge of the entry canal.

“Does this vessel have an entry permit?” he said. The group exchanged looks.

“Entry permit?” Prompo said.

“Relax. I got one,” Cid said pulling out an old piece of paper.

“That’s as old as they get, but it’s in order; you may proceed.” After they’d pulled ahead Cid looked back,

“What, you boys didn’t think you can got from place to place without some papers did ya?”

“Prepared in advance?” Ignis said.

“Could say that, thirty some odd years ago,” Cid said.

“So that’s what he meant by “old.”” Gladio said. They reached the entry docks.

“Admittance paperwork,” A man said.

“More?” Noctis said.

“How much you boys got?” Cid said after a moment. Ignis handed Cid the gil once it dawned on him what was actually going on. It had cost 12,000 gil, but they were free to enter Altissia.

“Your best bet is to head to Maagho. Weksham, one of Reggie’s former buddies, runs the bar there choosing to settle here instead of retuning to Lucis all those years ago. Well, all of y’all except Noctis. It’s a bar, and kids can’t be seen running around one of those,” Cid said.

“How about if I stick with Noct, and you two go do your thing at the bar?” Prompto said.

“I’ll be ok on my own,” Noctis said.

“A kid just can’t wander around without an adult. That looks odd,” Gladio said.

“I’ll really be glad when this is over,” Noctis said. They split from Cid. Once they were further into the city, Noctis had to stop and stare after a couple of kids in black and white darted past.

“They’re dressed up like—.”

“Me,” Noctis said.

“And Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis said. There were a few pictures of Noctis in his Crownsguard fatigues here and there alongside Luna in her usual single-sleeved white dress. A few more steps down and there was a booth selling the costumes. The replica of his fatigues was so exact. Noctis didn’t even realize he was staring at them until Ignis handed money over to the vendor.

“It’s ok!” Noctis said.

“We have more than enough gil to spare, even after our earlier expenses,” Ignis said as he took the clothes from the vendor and presented them to Noct, boots and all. “Do you know of anyplace he could change?”

“I have a stall behind me,” the vendor said.

“Thank you,” Noctis said inclining his head after Ignis shot him a look.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis had to fix his hair after changing, but he almost felt like he was back to normal.

“Looking good!” Prompto said before he promptly snapped a photo.

“Almost back to your old self,” Gladio said. Noctis smiled.

“Your spikes are wrong!” it was a passing kid, who was also wearing a replica of the fatigues, whose spiky mess of hair was nothing close to how Noctis styled his hair.

“They are not!” The laughter that erupted made him huff and cross his arms, which made it louder. Prompto was on his ass, Gladio was doubled over, and Ignis was barely keeping his dignity despite also laughing hard.

“Let’s just get all of this done,” Noctis grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fridays are now the day for this fic's updates.  
> Any familiar dialogue is from the game and belongs to SE.  
> Can anyone spot the very blatant reference to a cartoon in this chapter? :D


	13. Altissia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Noctis and the guys in Altissia, they're one step closer to their goals, but as they have often found out, things are never as simple as they'd hope.

Ignis and Gladio proceeded to arrive at Maagho. Weskham looked up at them with a quirked eyebrow.

“I could have sworn yours was a group of four,” he said.

“Under ordinary circumstances it is, but we have a unique….predicament that has altered how we are able to conduct ourselves,” Ignis said.

“We need to get in contact with the Oracle and we need to do it as soon as possible, or things could really take a nasty turn,” Gladio said.

“Does this unique “predicament” affect both or just one of your other members?” Weskham asked.

“I’d rather hold off giving out too much information in an area controlled by the Empire,” Ignis said.

“I understand that you’re wary, but if I had to guess only one member of your party is afflicted by whatever this is but he’s important enough that another of you is accompanying him, which means this is a serious issue indeed,” Weskham said, “Would that I could help you on the Oracle’s location, but the media’s been conspicuous with their silence which all but screams a governmental intervention. It’s not the starscourge is it?”

“Fortunately, it is not quite that severe but it has caused complications,” Ignis said.

“Hello gentlemen.” Ignis looked over at the source of the voice. It was Camelia Claustra, First Secretary of Accordo, “I had thought there would be more of you.”

“Circumstances change plans,” Gladio said, “These ones require the aid of the Oracle. It’s not the scourge, but it has caused problems.”

“You mean such as a _diminishing_ of strength?” Secretary Claustra said. The pair exchanged looks. Ignis decided to act as if she did know.

“In a manner of speaking,” Ignis said.

“We do have the Oracle in our custody but the Empire is demanding we turn her over to their custody. I had hoped to speak with the King of Lucis about this, situation, but it would appear that won’t happen here. If you could relay the message to the King, he is free to meet with me to discuss the terms in a less open environment and one that would be less judgmental of appearances.” With that the Secretary left with her guard.

“She knows,” Ignis said.

“It’s not like we’ve been making an effort to disguise him,” Gladio said.

“Guys! I need your help!” Prompto arrived.

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis said.

“That’s the thing I need your help with,” Prompto said, “Oh, isn’t that the guy from Cid’s photo?”

“Weskham,” the man said.

“Prompto, what happened?”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

“Enjoy your gelatti!" the vendor said. Noctis had a scoop of chocolate on a cone. Prompto had two scoops of vanilla.

“This is sweeter than ice cream,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, twice the sugar!” Prompto said.

“Twice the sugar crash later,” Noctis said rolling his eyes. The crowds sort of pushed them along and Noctis nearly dropped his gellati. Luna. Her portrait anyway. He’d remembered hearing news reports about the wedding dress on display. It was beautiful. His own garments for the big day were also being designed by the same designer but his father had asked them not to be revealed before the wedding.

“Wow,” Prompto said. Noctis was too busy staring at the dress. Luna. “That’s it, we’re going to make this happen! Once you’re not like this and we’ve taken care of things, we’re making sure this happens.” Noctis looked up at Prompto and looked away blushing. They stayed there finishing their treats. A couple came up,

_“It’s gorgeous,” the woman said, “It’s also so romantic.”_

_“If you’ll be my Lady Lunafreya, I’ll be your Prince Noctis.”_ Prompto and Noctis exchanged looks and burst out laughing. The couple gave them a disgusted sniff but they didn’t care.

“Man, it’s as if they think the whole thing is some happy little fairy tale!” Prompto said, “Prince Charming? More like Prince Charmless!” Noctis just kept laughing.

“Want to go see the arena?” Prompto asked. Once their laughter had died down and they finished their frozen treats.

“Sure!” Noctis said. They boarded the gondola north, because this was the only way to reach the station that led to the Coliseum. As soon as Noctis stepped off the boat he froze. He _knew_ this place. He recognized the fountain. He’d been here in a dream. In the world of his dreams whenever he really was this small. How?

“Noct, buddy, you look pale?” Prompto asked.

“I…was here in my dreams when I was really eight,” Noctis said.

“But you’ve never been here before now, right?” Prompto said.

“Yeah, but it looked almost exactly like this,” Noctis said. He wandered ahead of Prompto and stopped dead. **_Ardyn_**. What was **_he_** doing here? The man looked directly at Noctis and it was like he knew _exactly_ who Noctis truly was. The smug condescension in his face bloomed into what could be mistaken for a magnanimous grin. Noctis knew better.

“I am ** _not_** talking to him like this,” Noctis said before he took off running.

“Noct!” Noctis found a bridge and crossed it hoping to get back to the rest of the city only to end up in a dead end.

“What’s up with this treatment? You act as if I would hurt you?” Noctis backed away. He didn’t know why he feared Ardyn while he was like… _this_ but something was screaming for him to get away, far away, from this man at all costs. He needed….He closed his eyes and reached out.

“Oh no need to bring one of the Six into this,” Ardyn said.

“I’m not,” Noctis said snapping his eyes open. The light flashed and Carbuncle reappeared with a chirp.

“How cute, so what are you going to do with this creature?” Ardyn asked.

_Noct, he’s really really strong. Even if I boosted you like last time, he’s too powerful for you to fight!_

“What?” Noctis said.

 _I’ll get you a warp point!_ Carbuncle took off too fast for Ardyn to catch which left Noctis and Ardyn seemingly alone.

“Has he run to get help?” Ardyn said, “All I wanted to do was ask you how it is you came to be like this.” Noctis just backed up again. “Must be hard, an adult mind stuck in a child’s body, with childish reactions, and a child’s limitations.” Noctis glanced over and the magic reached out to him, he summoned a short sword and threw it as hard as he could warping away from Ardyn and landing over in the next section of the city. He kept running. Something told him if he let Ardyn catch him, not only would he be stuck like this, but things would be worse.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“You think the Chancellor knows?” Ignis said.

“I think he definitely knows. There were rumors in Lucis and those two _others_ didn’t keep their conditions secret,” Gladio said.

“If the Imperials get him while he’s like _this_ he’s toast,” Prompto said. Weskham raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be referring to the two Hunters who ended up looking like they took a dip in the fountain of youth?” he said, “Tipsters talk to one another, so I’ve heard of the pair. Are you telling me that Reggie’s boy also ran afoul of the same thing?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said.

“So, that’s why he wasn’t here, because it would have looked odd for him to be here at the moment,” Weskham said, “And he’s on his own in Altissia. It’s not a good city for a child to be lost in. There are areas that are dangerous after dark.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis found another bridge and crossed it onto a cluttered landing. There were canisters there filled with elemental energy. He held a hand out and was relieved that he could still draw the energy out. He drained them all and heard the scuffing of metal boots on the ground. MT’s! There was another staircase downwards so he took it and found himself in some sort of underground gallery. There was a painting of a woman in red before him and no other way out except where he came from.

“The Lakshmi. It is said the painting is haunted.” Ardyn! Noctis whirled around and saw Ardyn lazily leaning against the entryway. The fading light made him seem all the more menacing. Noctis felt that animal fear return. He trembled a little and hated that he couldn’t control his emotions as well as a child. Then he heard a scream. He whirled around and the painting had come to life as a ghostly woman. Trapped between Ardyn and a ghost.

“Noct!” Prompto! He shot at the Ghost woman and Gladio burst in and grabbed Noctis and tucked him under his arm.

“Chancellor, I’d ask what business you had here, but as you can see, we have other pressing concerns,” Ignis said entering the fray.

“Oh, I’m sure anything I have to say can wait,” Ardyn said before he walked away.

“It’s haunting the painting,” Noctis aid.

“Really? Cool!” Prompto said as he dodged an attack. He threw something at Gladio and Noctis leaving Noctis to catch it as Gladio defended one handed. Prompto’s camera turned out to be what he’d thrown.

“Gladio, you can put me down,” Noctis said.

“Not on your life!”

“Noct! get a pic of this. It’s a ghost!” Prompto said. Noctis shrugged and snapped a few pictures for Prompto’s sake and sent the camera into subspace to protect it. Noctis summoned a sphere of Meteor Rain.

“Get behind Gladio! Gladio, switch to the shield,” Noctis said. Gladio glanced down and saw what Noctis had. The others did too and soon they were ready and Noctis flung the sphere at the ghost and the balls of light rained down upon it battering it into oblivion.

“Where’s my camera?” Prompto asked once Gladio set Noctis down. Noctis pulled it out of subspace and handed it back to Prompto.

“Those are some sweet shots. If this whole freeing the kingdom thing doesn’t work out, we could be photographers,” Prompto said.

“If Luna can’t fix this, maybe we’ll have to,” Noctis saidstraightening his clothes out.

“Is everyone alright?” It was an Altissian guard.

“Just a run in with the restless dead, but we’re no worse for wear,” Ignis said.

“You defeated the ghost?”

“Sure did!” Prompto said.

“The Secretary’s been offering a reward to anyone who can put this ghost to rest,” the guard said.

“Could that reward be an audience with the Oracle? We have a member of our party who could use her help,” Gladio said.

“I will see what I can do,” the guard said. They followed him up and they came out next to the First Minister’s Estate.

“Wait here,” the guard said. Noctis looked up at the darkened sky. It was pretty.

“Why’d you take off like that? The Chancellor’s a creep but you’ve never been scared of him before,” Prompto said.

“I don’t know,” Noctis said, “How did you find me?”

“Carbuncle lead us right to you,” Gladio said. Carbuncle trotted into view with a proud chirp.

“I wonder if there is something you’re more attuned with in this form than you are as an adult, and that’s why the Chancellor unsettles you so,” Ignis said.

“He made some comment about me being trapped with Childish reactions and limits, maybe he knows,” Noctis said, “I mean maybe he knows that a kid can sense something that adults won’t.”

“The Secretary will allow only the one who needs to see the Oracle in,” the guard said upon his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday. Here's the update.


	14. Altissia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has finally been reunited with Luna. Following this reunion, their plans and destiny must press forwards, regardless of the circumstances. Noctis must prepare to face the Tide Mother, whether he is ready or not.

“I’ll be ok,” Noctis said to the others as he stepped forwards. The Guard seemed confused but opened the gate and allowed Noctis entrance. At Noctis’s heels was Carbuncle.

“The creature won’t cause trouble?” the guard asked.

“Carbuncle’s well behaved,” Noctis said.

“From the way you’re dressed, are you a fan of the King of Lucis?” the guard said. Noctis felt his cheeks heat up.

“Y-yeah, you could say that,” he said. The First Secretary was waiting for him at the top of the staircase.

“I’m Camelia Claustra, First Secretary of Accordo,” she said.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Noctis said bowing at the waist.

“This is certainly a _unique_ case, isn’t it, Your Majesty?” she said. Noctis froze. _Who didn’t know at this rate!_ “It took a little bit of digging to figure out why it was your three retainers entered the city with a child that looked _exactly_ like you. Then I heard tell of a daemon spell that had turned two Lucian Hunters back into children. I assure you, it’s not a common rumor that you too are cursed, instead your cursed appearance has sparked rumors of a royal bastard your father accidentally sired.”

“I had no intention of avoiding you, Madame Secretary,” Noctis said.

“I understand. This _condition_ isn’t something you’d want an enemy to know about; and while we’re not officially controlled by the empire, we’re not free of their influence either. I will take you to the Oracle now,” Secretary Claustra said. Noctis bowed his head in thanks and followed Secretary Claustra up the staircase and down the hall to where there was a pair of Altissian Guards. The stood down at the command of Secretary Claustra and she nodded to him before she walked away. Moment of truth. He opened the door.

“Are you the hunter—Noctis!” Luna was as beautiful in person as her portrait. No, she was far more beautiful in person and he….he was trapped in the form of the eight year old child she’d last seen him as. Carbuncle trilled and wound around Luna’s ankles.

“Hello, Luna,” Noctis said rubbing the back of neck, “I need your help.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Think things are going well inside?” Prompto said as he leaned against a wall.

“One should hope,” Ignis crossed his arms, “It’s not like Noctis is _completely_ without manners. He knows them, but he usually chooses to not use them.”

“Or if he does use them, it’s sarcastic,” Gladio said.

“Since we are in foreign territory and are in need of aid, I am sure he will behave himself like the adult he should be,” Ignis said.

“Otherwise all those lessons on diplomacy were a waste of time,” Gladio said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Luna knelt down in front of Noctis just staring at him. She raised her hands, they glowed a little but the glow died out quickly.

“This curse is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Luna said, “I’m not sure if my powers can break it.” Noctis looked down but Carbuncle hopped over with a chirp. Noctis’s phone buzzed and he showed the message to Luna.

 _I can boost your magic, if that will help!_ Luna looked at Carbuncle with a gentle smile on her face.

“That’s kind of you, but I have yet to figure out how to even go about getting the spell to break,” Luna said.

_I helped Noctis by boosting his magic enough overcome the curse, but it only lasted five minutes._

“That would be a way of trying to remove the curse, sheer brute force, but if the results are temporary, I’m not sure if that will help,” Luna said.

“It might, though. My magic isn’t mean for healing on its own; it’s suited to fighting. Your magic helps people, and heals them,” Noctis said.

“You may have a point, Noctis, but I’ve never seen such a strong daemon spell. We can try it, but I cannot promise that I can break it," Luna said.

“If you can’t, we can’t proceed with the rite. There’s no way I can face Leviathan like this,” Noctis clenched a fist and looking away.

“This is not your fault," Luna said. Noctis looked upsharply. “I doubt you went up to this daemon and asked it to curse you. No matter what happens, you will fulfill your destiny. I’ll help you, just as I promised when we were small.” Noctis felt some tears well up.

“Thanks,” he said wiping them off. Carbuncle chirped and Luna took a clearing breath. “I’m ready,” she said.

Carbuncle leapt up into the air glowing brightly. The glow transferred to Luna and Carbuncle gave a bow before disappearing in a burst of glittering lights. Luna held her hands out; Noctis copied her. She gripped his hands and focused. Golden light surrounded them both as a dark energy crackled and danced across Noctis’s skin. The light grew brighter; the crackles began to make arcs between Luna and Noctis. Noctis reached for his own magic to try to help. The magic grew brighter and brighter until it flashed. Noctis looked down at himself and he was an adult again! He was also wearing his adult sized fatigues. _Thank the Six. That could have been awkward._

“Luna, are you alright?” He asked checking on her. She nodded and allowed him to help her stand.

“I’m a bit tired, but I will be fine. Here, before you go, take this,” Luna slipped something into his palm and closed his fingers over it. The Ring of the Lucii. He nodded and slipped it into a pocket.

“Are you going to be alright for tomorrow?” Noctis asked, “Really. You look pale.”

“I am fine. I promise,” Luna said with a weak grin. Noctis pulled a potion out and offered it to her.

“I’m afraid only rest will help me, but I appreciate the gesture,” Luna said shaking her head.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis exited the room nodding to the guards who did a double take whenever Noctis walked past them. Secretary Claustra appeared as he reached the entrance to the estate.

“It would appear Lady Lunafreya was able to fix your condition after all,” she said.

“Yes. Thank you for allowing me to see her,” Noctis said bowing at the waist.

“Come by tomorrow morning and we will discuss things before the speech. Bright and early,” Secretary Claustra said. Noctis nodded politely despite his hatred of mornings.

“Would seven in the morning be good?” he asked.

“Seven would be excellent. I bid you good night, Your Majesty,” Secretary Claustra said.

“Good night, Madame Secretary,” Noctis said. He exited the front doors and walked through the yard to the gates where Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio still waited.

“Dude! You’re you again!” Prompto said.

“We have to be here tomorrow at seven for negotiations with Secretary Claustra,” Noctis said.

“I will make sure we are ready to go,” Ignis said.

“Does it have to be early?” Prompto whined.

“If we want her help, it does,” Gladio said.

“I don’t like this either, but the less people we have to fight, the better,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis didn’t want to wake up but Ignis was persistent. So, Noctis rolled out of bed and went about a morning routine and barely remembered to grab the adult sized clothes, even though he’d only been a kid for just under a week.

“Your suit, Noctis. This is a negotiation with a head of state not a cup noodle vendor,” Ignis said. Noctis rolled his eyes. He’d have to change later, then. Once he was fully dressed, Ignis attacked his hair with a comb and set about taming it.

“You’re going to have to forego your spikes for now,” Ignis said, “Or it’ll clash terribly.” Great, something else to do later. Noctis bolted down some of the room service from the Leville Gladio had ordered when he’d been up at the ass-crack of dawn. The trek to the First Secretary’s estate seemed to be less crowded than before, likely due to the fact it was _six thirty_ in the morning. They didn’t stick out much and the guards were expecting them. Noctis was lead to an office where Secretary Claustra was waiting for him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“How did it go, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“We’ve got her blessing and her help, but you three have to be on evacuation duty,” Noctis said as he unbuttoned the jacket of the suit, “You three are to head to the Estate in an hour to be sent to your areas. I’m supposed to be there too so I can get apprised of where I’m needed to be for all of this. Luna’s speech is at 9, and she’s going to start the rite afterwards.”

“Looks like we have our marching orders. Will you be ok without us?” Gladio said.

“I’ll handle it,” Noctis said. The others gave him a look. “Some of the tactics I had to learn whenever I was turned back into a kid are probably going to be useful for fighting Leviathan.”

“That was actually fairly intelligent of you,” Ignis said. Noctis gave Ignis a withering stare. Once they reached the Leville, Noctis made a beeline for their hotel room’s bathroom and was out five minutes later, hair spiked and fatigues in place.

“Glad I snapped a pic when I had the chance,” Prompto said. Noctis rolled his eyes and checked over their inventory. Everything was in order.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Noct, you in position?” That was Prompto.

“Yeah. You guys too?” Noctis asked.

“Of course.” Ignis, concise as ever. The crowds were large in front of the Cathedral. Had circumstances been different, there would be a very different ceremony he’d have been taking part of here. Instead, he had to deal with reality and the hand dealt to him. So, he began to push his way through the crowds, largely unknown by the people there, but a few kids dressed as himself and Luna looked up with wide eyes. A quick finger across his lips kept them from making a scene. He made it closer to the front as the cheers rang out. Luna had emerged and approached her podium.

“Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope these words I speak shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly but surely the Light fades from our world and as it does, the shadows loom every longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis…A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives, and leaving a myriad of souls to suffer.”

“Luna….” Noctis had almost forgotten that Luna had been there the day Insomnia fell.

“Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the Deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean.But first I offer you my solemn vow. On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored.Bless you all.” They made eye contact. She nodded at him and he nodded back. It was time to get into secondary positions. Noctis had to find his way as close to the altar as possible so that he could try to get to Leviathan first. Before the Nifs ruined everything. There was a wetness on his face. He'd been crying? He wiped it away. _Time to move._

“But Mommy! I really did see Prince Noctis!”

“I’m sure you did, dear.”

“But he’s right there!” Noctis glanced over and saw it was a the little boy from yesterday who’d told him his spikes were wrong. He kept going, though the whispers spread like wildfire.

_“Prince Noctis? Here? But why?”_

_“Could it be, Lady Lunafreya is doing the rite because he’s here?”_

_“Prince Noctis in Altissia!”_

_“I thought I saw someone whose costume looked a bit too good. It must be the real Prince Noctis! He’s probably here to reunite with Lady Lunafreya!”_

_“It’s so tragically romantic!”_

Noctis had better things to dot than stand and listen to the people, but at least there weren’t any lines as ridiculous as that one from yesterday. Chances were he’d have burst out laughing at it. Again.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't forget but I didn't update earlier today because I got sidetracked by life (kittens refusing medicine).  
> Up Next: Noctis vs Leviathan


	15. Altissia Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis versus the Leviathan.  
> After this battle, nothing is the same.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis took a side street and was soon up on a raised sidewalk. The windows in the buildings next to him reflected the incoming air carriers. Great. His phone rang. Ignis’s name was on the ID.

“Hello?”

“Noct, the Hydraean has awoken.”

“The Civilians?”

“Almost there. We’ll join you when we’re done.” Gladio chimed in. Conference call.

“The empire has the Hydraean surrounded. Hurry, Noct!” Ignis again. Noctis narrowed his eyes and could see the ships ahead of him were getting more concentrated.

“I’m on it,” Noctis said as he took off running.

“Then the rite’s already begun?” Gladio said.

“Most likely,” Noctis said. Otherwise, the Leviathan wouldn’t be awake, now would she?

“Time to lend the Hydraean a hand!” Prompto added. Noctis was forced to hang up his phone at that moment. There were MT’s everywhere.Time to fight. Noctis summoned his sword and realized he’d summoned the small sword.He switched to his Engine sword and began to plow through the MT’s. He reached a dead-end but he could see more walk-way across a gap, so he warped across and ended up having to fight more MT’s. A roar seemed to shake the very ground on which he stood and he looked up to see Leviathan. She was immense and she looked pissed. He hoped Luna was alright. He pressed forwards and in an alley that lead to a staircase, he was attacked by watery clones of the Leviathan.

“Not making this easy, is she,” Noctis said blocking the attacks and continuing to fight off more MT interference. A flash of light in the sky briefly distracted him. His phone rang once he ascended the stairs. Ignis. He put it on speaker and slipped it into his pocket.

“Noct, Prompto is heading your way.”

“What about you guys?”

“We’ll wait below. There’s only room for two.” Room for two?

“Noct, jump!” that was Prompto. Wait,

“What?”

“No time for questions!” Noctis looked down and couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Man…..” Noctis ran at the edge of the balcony he was on, stepped off the bench and threw himself into the air. If he was screaming, he didn’t care. There was something coming at him out of the corner of his eye. A hand grabbed him. It was Prompto on some weird thing zipping about on a wire through the air with boosters?

“What the hell is this?” Noctis asked.

“New ride we borrowed from the Nifs. This’ll get us in close,” Prompto said.

“Serious?” Noctis said. That’s when more of the water clone leviathans attacked them.

“Here she comes!” Prompto said.

“I’m on it,” Noctis said. He blocked the attacks as whatever it was Prompto had borrowed zipped them about through the air and Altissia.

“She’s not really laying out the welcome mat,” Prompto said.

“Iggy didn’t exactly tell us she was friendly,” Noctis said. “Hey, nice job finding this baby.”

“Moment I saw her, I knew we’d go places. I’ll get as close as I can. Then it’s up to you.”

“Alright, I won’t be long.” Noctis saw how close they were getting to Leviathan and she was massive. She made Titan look like a child in comparison to her sheer height. _Could he really defeat that?_ No: he couldn’t think like that. He kept blocking the attacks and after a large block he nearly fell off, had it not been for Prompto saving his ass at the last second.

“Dude! Don’t let go!” Noctis’s eyes widened: the maw of the leviathan was headed right for them.

“Heads up!” Noctis said. It was a near thing for them but Prompto managed to maneuver them out of the way in the nick of time.

“Here she comes….go for it!” Prompto said. Noctis nodded and warped right onto Leviathan’s face. Her rumble of displeasure soon followed.

“Leviathan. Hey, your power,give it up!” Angry rumbling.“Don’t you understand I’m the King. I need your power!” Leviathan chose this moment to fling Noctis off her head as one might shake water droplets off. Unlike water, however, Noctis’s landing wasn’t just a splat with little consequences, it was a hard fall that made standing painful. A potion fixed the pain, but one thing had been made clear to Noctis, “So the only way you’ll help me is if I take you down? Fine. Let’s do this the hard way.”

Noctis charged towards the immense form of Leviathan currently wreaking havoc in the bay of Altissia. He tried not to dwell on the walls of water she’d erected around the city. If she felt like it, she could and would wipe the whole city off the map. Whenever he drew closer she roared and her powers created winds enough to rip parts of Altissia into the air and to make those pieces float. That solved his problem of how the hell he was going to get close enough to fight her. Noctis warped to a floating piece of sidewalk and looked over at the Altar. It was ruined but still mostly there, and a form in white looked a bit ragged. Luna. That brief distraction nearly cost him his life. A large fin slammed into the rubble he was standing on. He needed to get his head into the fight or he would die.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Luna weakly watched as Noctis finally arrived to the battle. The blue crackles of his magic briefly lighting the sky as he warped, and even as he used his armiger. It was impressive but the Leviathan wasn’t loosing any ground. Noctis was. He was tiring. His body had been through too much in too short a time for him to keep up the fight for very long.

“Now, about that ring.” Luna looked over and it was Ardyn Izunia. The man whose very being **_oozed_** darkness and scourge.

“If she wouldn’t give it to me, Chancellor, what makes you think she’ll give it to you?” _Ravus_! He was here. He offered Luna a hand up, which she gratefully took.

“Noctis will drive the darkness from this world,” Luna said.

“Oh, but it would appear he is powerless before the might of a raging goddess,” Ardyn said. Luna looked up to see Noctis smashed from the sky. _No!_ Ardyn struck out at Luna, too quick for her to defend but at the last moment, she was pushed aside. Blood splattered her white gown anyway. _**Ravus.**_ He’d taken the blow for her. _Why_? Why save the already dying Oracle?

“Well, well, well, this is far more sentimental than I expected you to be, but I suppose I really should have seen that coming. This does leaving me in a quandary. How do I galvanize the “chosen” king to fighting without the murder of his bride. I suppose I could just force him to need to power of the crystal in a different manner, don’t you think? A yes, there it is lingering on you both!” Ardyn’s hand glowed with dark crackling energy. Luna grabbed it as he let go of it, her magic interacting with his. The Dark energy crackled over her, making her wince, and another bolt of this energy zoomed off towards Noctis.

“When he does drive the dark out, those who are in its thrall will finally know peace.” Luna let go and Ardyn slapped her sending her to the ground. With a flex of the hand she’d applied healing to, he merely took off leaving behind a dying Ravus, Luna, and Noctis. Luna knew what she had to do. Her choice was her brother or Noctis.

“Forgive me brother,” she said. She put all her power into the trident as she pushed herself to stand. She called for the kings of the past to lend their powers to Noctis now, in this time of need. Golden light shot into the sky and condensed around Noctis lifting him into the sky. Thirteen lights flew into him and the full armiger flashed to life as her trident vanished from her grip. She fell forwards onto her knees.

“Luna, I had wanted to spare you pain, but I was powerless to do anything in the end,” Ravus said weakly next to her.

“I know you did,” Luna said gripping his flesh hand. She felt something and gasped. “Ravus what are you doing!”

“I made a bargain with Gentiana. I am dying anyway, so I thought I’d give you one last gift before I died.” The golden light washed over them and as the light left Ravus’s eyes, Luna felt… _so_ tired; she collapsed next to him, too weak to do much more than look up at the sky.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis had nearly watched a nightmare unfold as he lay helpless; unable to stop Ardyn’s advance on Luna. He never thought he’d be so happy to see Ravus in his life. Ardyn did something with dark energy that had caused Noctis to jolt painfully, but he was still unable to move. A shadow loomed over him. Leviathan, come to finish him off. He’d failed. Golden light appeared. It felt nice. Noctis was lifted into the air and he could feel strength returning and more power being pushed into his body until his armiger reappeared; this time, it was the full thirteen?

_How—_

Leviathan was attacking again. Noctis couldn’t focus on how for now. He had a goddess to fight. Surging forwards, he warped through the air and began to pummel Leviathan with the thirteen spectral weapons. This time, his power was doing marked damage to the Hydraean. With the great-axe he slammed down, and part of one of her impressive fins was sundered off into the churning waters.Holding a hand in front of him, the thirteen weapons attacked without him needing to do a thing, but they did more damage in his hands. He took off another fin with the greatsword and while she was reeling backwards, a trident came to his hands, far more solid than the other weapons. He had no time to dwell on that either and he surged forwards slicing a glowing slash down the length of the Leviathan’s body. Out of the wound spurted water. He’d done it. He’d beaten Leviathan. The powers he’d had command of began to fade. He was finished.

“It’s done,” he said weakly as he descended. The glow around him distorted his vision and he was nearly passed out. He could have sworn he saw Luna close to his face.

“Blessed Stars and Light.” A comforting glow, and he was out.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto and Gladio arrived at the altar with Ignis trailing behind.

“Look!” The lights in the air indicated summoning and Titan appeared. Man he looked short compared to the pissed off Leviathan, but he made temporary walls to block the last attack of the Hydrean. Altissia, though somewhat worse for wear, was saved from being annihilated. The Hydrean retreated into the waters below, and the empire left.

“We need to find Noct and Luna,” Gladio said.

“Look!” Prompto dashed forwards and leapt across the gap, scrambling to catch the edge. He hauled himself up and he had seen that correctly. Ravus lay dead on the altar. Prompto wasn’t an expert, but he was sure the wound that was currently staining Ravus’s Nif White fatigues brilliant red was definitely the cause of death. Though, the guy had been monstrously strong, who could have taken him down like this and why?

“Prompto, get back!”the corpse twitched and the MT arm pulsed a sick dark light as dark tendrils spread over Ravus’s corpse. Prompto thought fast and picked up the first bladed weapon he could lay his hand on and slashed at the arm, severing it from Ravus’s body. The tendrils evaporated from the corpse but the other tendrils still went about forming the rest of a body. It was a daemon. Prompto felt a burning and dropped the trident he’d unexpectedly picked up next to King Regis’s sword. Trident? That mean Luna had to be nearby. Gladio arrived and so did Ignis.

“Get back!” Ignis slid in front of Prompto as the monster lashed out with glowing energy. Ignis’s pain filled yell made Prompto flinch. Ignis’s glasses were shattered.

“Ignis!” One eye had been marred, but the other seemed to be ok.

“Iggy, get back now! We’ve got this!” Gladio had made it across and slammed the daemon with his sword sending it into the water.

“We need to get out of here,” Ignis said, holding a hand over the burn marring part of his face, the remaining green eye then widened in shock. Prompto followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. On the ground, side by side, were two small forms. Children. Very _familiar_ looking children. **_Not again!_**

“Gladio, I think we have a problem!”

“No shit—ah, Hell,” Gladio finally saw the duo. Ignis had subspaced the two weapons as Gladio rushed over picking up the two children.

“I’ll get them across and Iggy, you get them to safety. Got my back on this Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really, honestly _THINK_ I was going to kill off Luna?
> 
> Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know if it is totally obvious that I was going to save her. Let me think I was a good and tricky writer pulling out a twist...
> 
> Also, if you recognize the dialogue here and there sounding like the game, it is the dialogue from the game; which, I used when I felt it appropriate.


	16. Aftermath in Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of the Leviathan is over and the curse is back and stronger than ever.  
> Affecting both the King and the Oracle, it would appear the only hope for completely breaking this spell rests with Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and now Luna making it to Gralea where the Crystal is being kept.

_Noctis walked through the sylla blossoms and there was Luna as she was when he’d first met her. He looked down at himself and he was as he’d been when they’d met as well._

_“What happened?”_

_“I do not know. I had thought this would be my goodbye but fate changed,” Luna said, “It is someone else’s.”_

_“Who?” Noctis then noticed it was Ravus. Not the angry man he’d run into or the man who’d taken a blow for Luna, but Ravus as he should have been, whole and unbroken in body and mind._

_“I knew what destiny had planned for my sister, and I decided I would defy it. My first defiance cost me my arm, and this defiance cost me my life. Don’t feel like you owe me anything, Noctis. I did this solely for Luna and_ **_not_ ** _for you. I still think you are unworthy of the power of kings and you will never be good enough for Luna. Prove me wrong.”_

_“I promise,” Noctis said. The landscape changed and he and Luna were adults once more watching Ravus fade away in a flurry of gray ashes._

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis woke up feeling like he’d been run over by a train. Oh wait, that was actually a sort of accurate description of what getting his ass handed to him by Leviathan felt like.

“Take it easy, Noct,” it was Ignis. He had a bandage over an eye. What? “Don’t worry about this. I still have the other one and I might get the sight back in this eye in time.”

“Luna?” Noctis asked. His voice was raspy and didn’t sound right.

“She will recover in time. Her brother’s passing has hit her rather hard. Rest now. Your body still needs to recover from all the stresses it’s been through.” Noctis couldn’t fight his eyelids and slipped back under.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The next he awoke he took in the room a bit more. It was far nicer than his room at the Leville. Much bigger. Fit for royalty or something like Luna’s room at the First Secretary’s Estate. That must be where they were. He pushed himself up ignoring how sore he was and that’s when he realized something else was wrong. The room was big, but it seemed even bigger. **Oh no.** He held up his hands and his fears were confirmed. He’d been cursed again. How? _That dark energy! How had Ardyn done that?_ It was then that he noticed a blonde head was on his bed leaning forwards from a nearby chair. The hair was too long and orderly to be Prompto’s hair. _Who?_ Noctis leaned forwards and gasped. _Luna?_ She stirred and looked up at Noctis with a smile. Luna looked like she was twelve again.

“We’re kids?” Noctis said.

“I don’t know why Ardyn wished to do this, but even my own powers can’t break through the enchantment this time,” Luna said. Noctis nodded before he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m just so happy you’re alright!” she hugged him back and they were both crying soon. Luna kept crying and Noctis just let her. After all, she’d lost her only remaining family. He could empathize.

“They’re awake! Hey! We’ve got some food—are you two alright?” it was Prompto.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Luna said once they broke apart and wiped the tears away.

“Ignis did his best to replicate those tarts Noctis mentioned from when you were little,” Prompto said placing a tray down on the bed. They reached for them and took a bite and nodded.

“These are exactly like them,” Luna said with a smile after she’d finished her first bite. Noctis, mouth full, nodded. Prompto picked one up and took a bite.

“These are pretty good!”

“Prompto, I never thanked you,” Luna said.

“Ah, you don’t have to,” Prompto said with a blush. Noctis knew he’d missed something but the pair didn’t look like they were telling. He probably didn’t need to know. Besides, there were tarts and other matters to figure out. Such as how to break this curse _now_. He and Luna being like this was definitely _not_ something good for the prophecy.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“The people are going to want to see them,” Secretary Claustra said over tea. Ignis sat across from her taking a drink of his tea and placing the cup down as carefully as possible in spite of his altered depth perception.

“I am aware of that, but how would we explain the fact that the Oracle and the King of Lucis have been turned into children?” Ignis said.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Secretary Claustra said, “Why not tell a version of the truth. Wasn’t the reason for the previous cursed state of your King due to a daemon’s spell?”

“It was indeed. There were two other cases. How would we explain the fact there are a few witnesses who saw Noctis as his proper adult self?”

“I suppose you could just blame the daemon that damaged your eye,” Secretary Claustra.

“I presume should I look at the papers, you’ve already put forth a statement to that effect,” Ignis said staring at her with his good eye.

“I can’t pretend to know what the press will say,” Secretary Claustra said before she sipped her tea again.

“I will discuss this with His Majesty. Would I be able to procure a copy of the most recent paper?”

“Of course.” The Secretary motioned to a paper laying on the corner of her desk. Ignis stood up and inclined his head before carefully taking the paper and making his way out of the room.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“We were terrified you two would wake up thinking you were kids again. We already went through that once with Noct, and weren’t looking forwards having two kids like that,” Prompto said.

“Once?” Luna said. Noctis looked at Prompto.

“Thanks, Prompto. The first time I was cursed, I reverted to being eight years old completely, and had no memories after leaving Tenebrae,” Noctis said, “I was scared until I’d accidentally summoned Carbuncle and he helped me.”

“He seems like a good friend,” Luna said. Noctis nodded.

“We have a situation,” Ignis said entering the room and shattering the moment. He tossed the paper at the bed next to the tray while he clumsily took a remaining tart for himself to eat. Noctis scooted closer to Luna and found the story that had prompted Ignis’s semi-dramatic entrance.

**“Prophecy of the King of Light Real?”** They looked up and shared a quick glance up at Prompto who had been given his own copy of the paper by Gladio, who’d just entered.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

_As the Oracle, Tenebrae’s own Lady Lunafreya, performed a rite and woke a goddess from her slumber, Altissia’s citizens were evacuated for their safety, but this reporter refused to leave and stayed to witness the event of a lifetime. Imperial troops descended from on high but a curious phenomenon began to happen not far from where I watched. The troops were being dispatched by someone. Dozens of troopers charged this lone warrior and onwards he moved. Then, with a brilliant burst of blue magic, he disappeared from one place and reappeared in another. It was Prince Noctis of Lucis! The rumors of his survival had been confirmed after all. I dared not get closer and used my binoculars to observe the Prince’s progress through the city towards the bay where Leviathan had appeared in all her glory. Despite the Imperial interference, the Prince managed to make his way towards to the Leviathan. As I watched, I was confused by this, but he dared to engage with the Hydraean. For a brief moment, it appeared the Prince had picked a fight he couldn’t win, but with a flash of golden light, he was back and glowing with an ethereal blue light. With this amazing power, he drove Leviathan back and he was winning. Once he’d landed a devastating blow to her, I lost sight of him. The Tide Mother seemed to rearing for an attack whenever a massive figure appeared in the waters and created stone barriers blocking the waters from washing our fair city away. I knew I had to know more about what it was I’d just witnessed. With relief and repair efforts underway, I made my way to the library and found a copy of the Cosmology and I was rewarded for my diligence. The Oracle only engages in these rites on behalf the King of Kings mentioned in the prophecy of the Stone. With his impressive powers and connection to the only remaining Crystal in all of Eos, I can only conclude one thing: Prince Noctis is the Chosen King of Light. I know there are many who will call me blasphemer but I can find no other explanation for these fantastical sights I witnessed. The King of Light walks among us, and we shall all be saved from the Darkness that threatens the Light by the grace of the Six and their Champion._

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“So, people have figured it out, big deal!” Prompto said.

“Big deal? One of our greatest assets before was people thinking Noct was dead and people not knowing much about what it was we were doing. Now, the world knows Noctis is alive and knows of the prophecy’s impending fulfillment!” Ignis said.

“It’s worse than that, Prompto,” Noctis said scanning further down, “ _…In light of the absence of anypublic appearances on the part of the Oracle and the King of Lucis, people have begun to speculate of the pair’s survival. The Accordo Protectorate issued a statement affirming the well being of the Oracle and the King of Lucis, but then went on to state: “At this time King Noctis and Lady Lunafreya are recovering from the effects on the part of a daemon that attacked the weakened pair at the close of the rite with the Hydraean. Such effects were previously unknown until a pair of Hunters in Lucis had previously succumbed to the affliction._ ”

“So?” Prompto said.

“The next article details the “Fountain of Youth” curse of Lucis and the pair of Hunters affected by it,” Ignis said.

“Meaning, smart people will be connecting the dots,” Gladio said.

“That could really suck,” Prompto said.

“You think?” Noctis said crossing his arms.

“Noctis,” Luna said. Noctis looked down. “I suppose we will have to trust the people as we try to find a way to over come this spell.”

“What if they demand an appearance of you two while you’re like this and the Nif’s return?” Gladio said.

“I am certain we will be alright,” Luna said placing a hand on Noctis’s arm. He relaxed grabbed her hand. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. Luna smiled and entwined her fingers into Noctis’s.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Luna and Noctis had changed into less conspicuous outfits, and Noctis had to forego spiking his hair. They were smuggled out a back exit and soon were out on the streets with Prompto trailing behind them. This wasn’t exactly how Noctis had envisioned reuniting with Luna after all these years but life can be like that sometimes.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Luna said. Noctis nodded.

“It is,” he forced himself to say.

“Ah, the most romantic city in the world!” Prompto said.

“And you’re babysitting _us_ ,” Noctis said.

“Being your wingman isn’t too bad, eh, Noct?” Prompto said messing with Noctis’s hair.

“Can we go on a gondola ride?” Luna asked.

“Sure!” Prompto said. Prompto took a few photos whenever he stopped and stood in front of Noctis and Luna.

“I think people are taking pictures of you two,” Prompto said as he helped them into the boat.

“They were taking pictures of all the little kids who were dressed like us or have the same coloring,” Noctis said.

“It’s not very likely than any of them would have access to Noctis or my’s pictures from when we were children,” Luna said.

“Fair enough,” Prompto said, “It’s just not right.”

“You dealt with the paparazzi well enough when we were hanging out in high school,” Noctis said.

“That’s because most of them seemed to be in a state of constant disbelief that you weren’t in any of the rich sectors of the Crown City,” Prompto said.

“Where are we off to today?” the gondolier said.

“The arena,” Prompto said, “There’s supposed to be a special match going on today.”

“Indeed there is! Humans have signed up to fight the monsters,” the gondolier said.

“Really?” Noctis said.

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Life and all.  
> Also, I figured if the Prophecy of the Stone is IN the Cosmogony, it's not a secret. It just looks like it couldn't possibly happen. Until it does.  
> Also, for those of you who guessed it, Ravus DID heal Luna with his sacrifice.  
> Finally, since I saved Luna's life I also saved one of Ignis's beautiful eyes cause I could!


	17. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their discovery of their curses, Noctis and Lunafreya spend the day exploring Altissia with Prompto, before finding there might be a loop hole to allow them to fulfill their destinies after all.

Noctis hopped out first and offered a hand to Luna who smiled at him and took it to climb out without making her skirt swish anymore than necessary.

“Alright, let’s get a spot to watch the match!” Prompto said. Luna held out a hand for Noctis to hold. He didn’t blush as brightly this time but took it and they walked behind Prompto. The arena around them was a bit trashed but otherwise ok and people were filling into the stands with gusto.

“Up here!” Prompto found the stairs and they walked up to a nice viewing area. The barrier was almost too tall for Noctis and Luna to see over, but they could see well enough.

“How does this normally work?” Noctis asked.

“It’s normally a bunch of monsters let loose to fight,” Prompto said.

“How awful,” Luna said.

“They don’t kill them, but they do fight until they pass out,” Prompto said, “It’s hard to get monsters so they’re not going to let the ones they have die.”

“And this time we have a human fighting monsters?” Noctis said.

“Yep,” Prompto said.

“We could do that without having to go to a match,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, but it’s much better when we don’t have to kill stuff,” Prompto said. He pulled out a horn, “This is a grudanta. It invigorates the monsters you bet on when blown.”

“Sort of like how a chocobo can give boosts before battles?” Noctis said.

“I guess,” Prompto said.

“It sounds similar,” Luna said. The betting sheets were passed out. The odds were very much against the human 11 to 1. There were ashhorns, voretusks, and a garultessa on the docket versus a mystery human fighter. Weapon for the human was a greatsword.

“Put all the medals on him,” Noctis said with an eye roll.

“Why?” Prompto said.

“It’s Gladio,” Noctis said, “He had to “go do something.” He’d never pass up a chance to do something like this.”

“If you say so,” Prompto said. They had about 100 medals, and if they lost, oh well.The monsters were unleashed and out of the fourth bay walked Gladio. Noctis looked over at Prompto who made an exaggerated put-upon face.

“I didn’t even say it,” Noctis said.

“You didn’t need to, dude!” Prompto said.

“Will Gladio be alright?” Luna asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Noctis said, “The monsters don’t feel strong enough to be a threat to Gladio.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The monsters didn’t stand a chance. For one, the two biggest monsters targeted each other instead of Gladio leaving him free to take on the voretusks and knock them out relatively quickly. One Ashhorn broke off and went for him, but a swing of his great sword sent it into a wall, out cold. The Garultessa took down the other ash horn and looked weak, so Gladio finished them off. The arena was silent, except Noctis, Prompto, and Luna cheering for Gladio, as well as the few who’d also bet on Gladio.

“In a startling upset, the human challenger has won the match up. Let’s give it up for Gladiolus Amicitia!” Their winnings were huge. Well for a match anyway. 1100 medal in exchange for the 100 they bet.

“Go big or go home, huh?” a nearby patron said.

“I thought I heard your voice. What are you guys doing here?” Gladio arrived up on the balcony.

“I thought I’d take them to see a match,” Prompto said.

“It wasn’t hard to guess that it was you,” Noctis said.

“What Noctis meant to say was, he knows you far too well to have been fooled,” Luna said. Noctis blushed as the other two laughed.

“Sorry about his manners, but we’ve been unable to get him to mind them,” Gladio said.

“I’m sure you did your best,” Luna said with a sweet smile.

“Maybe we should all go and get some gelatti,” Prompto said. Luna looked delighted at the suggestion.

“Maybe later. I signed up for two more matches,” Gladio said.

“Don’t lose,” Noctis said holding up an arm. Gladio grasped it, despite how ridiculous it looked from how small Noctis’s child arm was to Gladio’s arm.

“Not planning on it.” Gladio messed up Noctis’s hair prompting him to fix it.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“I wonder why he’s doing that?” Prompto said after they’d gotten back to the main part of Altissia.

“Maybe he’s sending the money back to Iris,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“I wonder how she and Talcott are doing,” Prompto said.

“Iris as in Gladio’s younger sister?” Luna asked. Noctis nodded.

“Noctis told you about her?” Prompto said.

“Noctis told me about a lot of things over the years,” Luna said with a grin, “I was so happy when the two of you became friends.”

“Yeah, me too,” Prompto said, “There’s a gelatti stand. What flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate.” Noctis and Luna laughed a little at the unison.

“Alright!” Prompto said, “Wait here, I’ll go and get them.” Noctis looked up at the fountain. The fountain of Leviathan. A pang of pain gripped him.

“Are you alright?” Luna asked.

“Just a memory,” Noctis said nodding at the fountain, “I nearly lost that day, if you hadn’t helped me—.”

“I understand. I know it was my duty to help you, but I also wanted to help you too,” Luna said. They had leaned closer.

“It means a lot to me that—that I’m not just a duty,” Noctis said.

“Really? It means a lot to me too,” Luna said.

“I’ve got gelatti!” Noctis and Luna broke apart blushing furiously. They took their treats and ate them in silence for a few moments.

“You two alright?” Prompto asked.

“Fine,” Noctis said. It was a bit too quick and high pitched but Prompto let it slide with his eyebrows raised. Prompto looked over the slightly battered city.

“Think things will get better?” Prompto asked.

“In time I believe it will,” Luna said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“I think this is the way back to the estate,” Prompto said as he led them down a set of stairs. Something made Noctis’s hair stand on end. Luna gasped.

“We need to run, now!”

“Why—oh crap!” A Ronin had appeared. It locked eyes on Luna. Noctis felt his adrenaline pumping and he charged forwards with his short sword drawn.

“Noct!”

“Noctis!” a heat overtook him and just in time to parry, he was facing the ronin at a different height. He was an adult? Taking advantage of his restored strength, Noctis pressed the Ronin away from Prompto and Luna summoning a spear to use the full extent of its reach to do maximum damage to the Ronin while keeping its blade away from himself. He still managed to take a slash to the side but he finished it off.

“Noctis!” Luna arrived at his side and suddenly with a flash he was back to being a child, but now Luna was the adult. She knelt next to Noctis and healed the gash with her powers.

“Ok, so how did you two do that?” Prompto asked.

“I’m not sure,” Luna said, “Perhaps our need for our full powers overrode the curse for a few moments.” Luna glowed and resumed being her twelve-year-old form.

“This is an improvement, I guess,” Prompto said.

“Still hurts to shift like that,” Noctis said.

“Though, if we could control this, we might be able to fool the press into thinking we’ve been hit by a different curse or that we already broke it,” Luna said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“They were able to take on their adult forms temporarily?” Ignis said. Prompto nodded.

“It seemed like an adrenaline thing,” Prompto said. Noctis and Luna were exhausted, but going from child to adult back to child again was probably very draining.

“Hmmm. This could be used to our advantage,” Ignis said.

“That’s what Luna said,” Prompto said.

“Once they’ve mastered that, it could be a way to work around the curse,” Ignis said.

“I wonder if a battle booster would work, like that Power VX stuff Noct can make into a magical helper,” Prompto said.

“One way to find out.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, Noctis and Luna both met with the First Secretary.

“I’m sure that you’ve seen the speculation in the papers,” she said.

“We have, Madame Secretary,” Noctis said.

“Do you have any plans on how to address the people?”

“We have one, Madame Secretary. Would it be possible for us to give an address in front of the cathedral at sundown?” Luna asked.

“Of course,” Secretary Claustra said, “What are your plans?”

“I will be reassuring the people that the rite was in fact successful,” Luna said.

“And your current appearances?” Secretary Claustra said.

“We have a plan for that too, Madame Secretary,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis handed a Power VX to Luna and nodded as they crushed it on the count of three. Nothing happened at first until they glowed and took on their adult forms.

“How long will this last?” Luna asked.

“Usually it only lasts through one battle,” Noctis said, “I have ten more of these, should we need them.”

“We’ll need to look presentable for the address. Oh, I have an idea. You will have to trust me,” Luna said. Noctis nodded.

“Of course.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

At sunset, Noctis and Luna stood ready to go in the cathedral’s doorway. It had taken a beating from Leviathan’s trial, but it still stood tall.

“Are you sure you want to wear these now?” Noctis asked Luna, who adjusted his collar and his hair.

“Chances are, should we have time to do this for real, it won’t be anywhere near as formal as this, and it would be a shame to let these lovely garments go to waste,” Luna said. She looked stunning in her wedding dress, as Noctis thought she would. He just hoped he didn’t look too ridiculous in his own wedding regalia. His hair had been mercilessly attacked by Ignis and tamed to flow down. His careful spikes had been destroyed. The signal came and they exited together. The hush fell over the crowd. Perhaps they weren’t making a gigantic mistake.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Iris had been taken completely by surprise by the announcement that there was to be a joint address from the Oracle and the King of Lucis.

_“They emerge from the cathedral and they are wearing the garments Vivienne Westwood had designed for their nuptials, which had been canceled in the wake of the tragedy that befell King Noctis’s homeland during the signing ceremony all those weeks ago. In the chaos both King Noctis and Lady Lunafreya had been declared dead before reports came in to the contrary. The Oracle is about to speak.”_

**_“Five days ago, I stood before you and I prepared for the rite to commune with the Hydraean. The Rite, though it has caused damage to your fair city, worked as it should have. Leviathan passed on her blessed mark as I had hoped she would helping the Light take another step forwards against the darkness. I pray that further efforts will help drive the darkness back further. Standing with me today is the King of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. We wear the clothes that had been intended for our wedding to show that we are united in this cause in driving back the dark to protect the Light. He too has some words to say. Bless you all, and may the Six continue to watch over us.”_ **

_“The crowds cheer loudly as Lady Lunafreya ends her speech and a hush falls over them as King Noctis takes the podium. Sheltered from the public eye for most of his life by his predecessor, this will mark King Noctis’s first public appearance since his coming-of-age gala in Insomnia over two years ago.”_

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis tried not to notice how large the crowds were and focused on everything he’d been taught about public speaking.

“As you can tell, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. The tragedy that occurred during the signing ceremony caught everyone off guard. I cannot even begin to understand how greatly people have suffered or how many lives were lost. I can only vow that I will support the Oracle in defense of the Light and that I will not forget Insomnia or Lucis’s suffering. The toll the Rite took on Altissia is regrettable. Were it possible to have avoided collateral damage to this great city, I would have preferred it. Too many places and people have lost too much already. At this time I will answer questions from any who would ask them.” Luna gave his hand a squeeze behind the podium.

“Is it true that the real reason you aided Lady Lunafreya during the Rite was because you were earning the mark of the Hydraean?” Noctis took a breath.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late....I've been feeling a bit discouraged lately and my monthly "Why the hell am I doing this" attack has come and gone.


	18. Journey’s Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the group to move forwards. Though things are a lot more complicated than they thought they'd be, Noctis and the others will make it work, somehow.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“You did just fine,” Luna said as they entered the Cathedral after finishing the press conference.

“Thanks,” Noctis said. He felt the burn coming and with a flash of light he was back to being eight and wearing his casual clothes. Luna soon resumed being a child too. He checked his subspace inventory and his dress clothes were there along with Luna’s gown.

“Now all we have to do is find a way out without them seeing us like this,” Noctis said gesturing at their child forms.

“There should be a side entrance over this way,” Luna said grabbing Noctis’s hand and leading him down the aisle. It was a big church. Bigger than even the largest church Insomnia. The murals of the six were actually pretty nice. The side door lead them out into the crowds and allowed them to get lost amongst them, just another pair of children in black and white.

“Where are your parents?” They stopped in front of a matronly looking lady.

“They’re gone but we’re here with my brothers,” Noctis said.

“There you two are!” Prompto appeared as if on cue, “You were supposed to wait by the cathedral.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said.

“We were too eager to wait,” Luna said.

“The others are over by the gondola station,” Prompto said. Once they were away. “That was close. I didn’t know you could tell a bald faced lie so well, Noct.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Noctis said. Prompto blinked before he pulled Noctis into a big hug in the middle of the walkway.

“Ok, enough,” Noctis said without any real heat. Prompto let go and his eyes were shiny, but he was beaming.

“You made his day,” Luna said.

“I thought he already knew,” Noctis said with a shrug.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“You called Prompto your brother and expected him _not_ to be happy?” Gladio said.

“Can we just go?” Noctis said gesturing at the boat, “You know before people put two and two together about us being escorted by you guys?” The gondola ride back was mostly quiet aside from Prompto snapping a few photographs here and there. Noctis waved at a few people as they passed, trying to play the part of a kid in an exotic city.

"Luna, are you happy to be going with us?" Noctis asked her as they drew closer to their stop.

"I'm happy being here with you," Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, let's get off the gondola love birds." Gladio said.

"Gladio!"

"It's alright," Luna said patting Noctis on the head. They exited the boat and walked up the stairs through the crowds and past all the children who were dressed to emulate Noctis and Luna more than ever.

"I think you're their heroes," Prompto said.

"For _what_? Wrecking the city?" Noctis asked.

"For standing up to the empire and taking on Leviathan and winning!" Prompto said.

"Yeah,I really look like a hero right now, don't I?" Noctis said gesturing at his child body.

"We'll break that as soon as you get that crystal!" Prompto said. They had been buzzed through the front gates of the First Secretary's Estate and were making their way to their rooms.

"We hope that is the case," Ignis said fumbling for the doorknob.

"I've got this Iggy," Gladio said opening the door. Madame Claustra was waiting for them.

"The speech was a rousing success. So much so that Niflheim is demanding both King Noctis and the Oracle be turned over to them immediately."

"When can we leave?"

"Your vehicle has been loaded up onto a ferry leaving for the mainland in three hours. You'll want to travel with it."

"We'll need to pack quickly then," Ignis said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis stared over the water as they quickly left Altissia behind.

"Just when it was beginning to grow on me," Noctis said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to visit it again some day," Ignis said.

"Doubt it, we do have an evil empire to take down," Prompto said.

"I was trying to look at the bright side of things," Ignis said.

"It's not a bad impulse to have," Luna said, "But I fear with my powers reduced like this, the light will recede faster than it has been."

"What's really going on?" Noctis asked.

"The Starscourge is coming and it will bring eternal darkness to Eos if the King of the Stone isn't able to stop this once and for all," Luna said.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on whoever that is," Prompto said.

"It's me," Noctis said.

"Oh."

"The True King, the Chosen One, Chosen by the Stone, the King of the Stone, you certainly have a lot of titles," Gladio said.

"I still like Prince Charmless," Prompto said.

"Or the King of Fishing?" Ignis said.

"You guys promised to never bring that up!" Noctis felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

"King of Fishing?" Luna asked.

"This nut loves to go fishing whenever we can and one time he got a really, really nice fish and declared in a loud voice, "I am Noctis, Prince of Lucis and King of Fishing."" Gladio messed up Noctis's hair as the king pouted.

"I suppose it's a little better than the story about the time we accidentally tied our hair together with flower crowns whenever we were children," Luna said.

"Luna!" Noctis held his face in his hands. Great. Now all three of the people who had childhood dirt on him were traveling with him for the foreseeable future. He was destined to blush like a tomato for the rest of this trip.

"Do you have any other little Noctis stories?" Prompto asked.

"What about the time you set Ravus's hair on fire?" Noctis said. _Two can play at this game_.

"That-That wasn't my fault and you know it!" Luna sputtered.

"Whose candles were those?" Noctis said.

"But it was your idea!"

"I was eight, you were twelve; _you_ were the one who was supposed to know better," Noctis said.

"I can hardly imagine it was the Oracle's idea to act on this without your prompting," Ignis said.

"All I saidwas "why not use candles?” She's the one who actually did it," Noctis said.

"I'm sure that's _all_ you said," Gladio said.

"It actually was, he had thought it would look prettier with candles," Luna said.

"Aw, Noctis wanted something to look pretty," Prompto said.

"I was **eight** ," Noctis said.

"You're _currently_ eight," Gladio said.

"Physically," Noctis grumbled.

"You're acting a bit like it too," Ignis said.

"So? You try having an adult mind in a kid's body," Noctis said.

"He's already been there, done that," Gladio said.

"I beg your pardon!" Ignis said.

"Face it, dude, you were pretty much an adult since you were old enough to say the word "recipe."" Prompto said.

"I'll have you know I was a perfectly normal child," Ignis said.

"Perfectly normal children don't have rooms that look as neat as yours did," Gladio said.

"You were in his room as a kid?" Prompto said.

"We were partners and it was more convenient for us to meet in my chambers than other areas at times," Ignis said.

" _That's_ why you two were always so good at double teaming me," Noctis said.

"It was necessary to keep you out of trouble. Though, I daresay it still found you often enough anyway," Ignis said.

"It's not as if he tried to avoid it," Gladio said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Boarding the train was a bit of an ordeal, to say the least. Multiple newspapers had the headlines "PROPHECY OF THE STONE TO COME TO PASS?" or news about how Altissia had been partly wrecked by the Tide Mother's Wrath only to be saved from being washed away in the nick of time by the King of Lucis calling upon the Six. Which was true but it was far more attention than the group really needed to have.

Then there were the well meaning attendants who wanted to make sure that the "uncles" of the two kids were able to handle them. It was simpler for their stories that Gladio was Noctis's uncle and Prompto and Ignis were brothers and Luna was their niece. With the hair colors, it was plausible.

"It's so kind of you to take care of your sister's son," a woman told Gladio as he took a seat across from Noctis and Luna.

"It's not problem at all," Gladio said with a nod at Noctis. People were still unsettled by their group, but Iggy's eyepatch and Gladio's....Gladio-ness were also a bit of an attention grabber for most. It was nearly impossible to **_not_** notice the walking wall of muscle that was the King's Shield.

"I'm heading down to the dining car, anyone want to come with?" Prompto said with a stretch.

"I think I need a drink," Noctis said hoping up.

"I'll join you," Luna said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto helped them up onto the stools and waved the bartender over.

"What do you have to drink that's kid friendly?" Prompto asked.

"We have the finest fruit juices fresh from Tenebrae," the bar tender said.

"Do you have an Ulwaat Berry juice?" Luna asked.

"In fact ,we do," the bar tender said.

"I'll have the same," Noctis said.

"What about you?"

"I think I'll have a cream soda if you have them," Prompto said. The drinks were placed in front of them in quick order.

"You two really like those berries," Prompto said.

"They're a reminder of happier times," Luna said. Noctis nodded in agreement.

"And they're really sweet even before sugar gets added,"he added with a smirk.

"Great, I just sugar loaded a twelve year old and an eight year old," Prompto moaned.

"Can't be any worse than you on twelve energy drinks," Noctis said, "You swore you could _hear_ color."

"That only happened once!" Prompto said before he went back to his own drink.

"Hearing colors?" Luna asked with an innocent grin on her face.

"Energy drinks can cause crazy effects on the mind," Prompto said.

"No, energy drinks can cause your heart to feel like you've run a mile. What _you_ had was a mild case of caffeine poisoning," Noctis said.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" Prompto said.

"Better than being a dumb ass," Noctis said.

"You should really watch your language," Luna said.

"Why?"

"You're setting a bad example," Luna said.

"I only imitate what I see around me," Noctis said with a cheeky grin, "Yell at him, he's the "adult" here."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Prompto said.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis and Luna were on their way back to their seats, Prompto had decided to stay back to "drown his wounds in cream soda" because of the fact the pair had teased him. Noctis bet it was because he was trying to play wing man. It was hard to have any sort of romance ideas because he and Luna looked like a pair of children. It just wouldn't look like anything more than a couple of kids and some puppy love. _Though, at this point, was it really anything more than some affection for a childhood friend on Luna's part?_ Noctis dropped those thoughts.

"We're pulling into Cartanica Station. Those getting off should have their boarding passes ready."

"Hey, it's time!" Prompto said as he caught up to them and they met up with Gladio and Ignis. Yeah. It was time to go after the next royal arm. With any luck this might also push his magic to the point it could override the curse without them having to fight their way through the empire with two children in tow.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

They disembarked and looked around the station. It really wasn't all that different than any of the other hot and dusty areas they'd been in when they traveled Lucis. Except, of course, the snow fields that glimmered in the distance. The results of slaying the Glacian had ended up with a tundra on one side of the region and a desert on the other.

"We'd best stock up on supplies before heading down into the quarry," Ignis said.

"Alright," Noctis said nodding at him.

"The quarry? You're taking children down there?"

"They will be perfectly safe, I assure you," Ignis said, "They may not look it, but both are highly trained hunters who are more than capable of taking on any creatures that come their way."

"Are they the two Lucian hunters who were hit with that curse?"

"We are," Noctis said. Luna nodded.

"A real shame that, at least you're alive."The concerned woman walked away.

"That was very quick thinking, Noct," Ignis said.

"People already know two Hunters were turned into kids, why not pretend to be them?" Noctis said with a shrug.


	19. Fodina Caestino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the quarry and tempers flair. The party has to learn to accept things they cannot change.

“Watch your step,” Gladio said once they all descended into the quarry. It was dark. It was raining, and it was flooded.

“This is going to be _fun_ ,” Noctis said. In his child form the water was nearly half way up his thighs. Luna fared only a little better, but her skirt was made of a fabric that wicked the water up and turned partly transparent.

“Maybe you two should try taking on your adult forms?” Ignis said.

“We need to save those for emergencies. They really don’t sell those energy drinks as readily over here as they did back home,” Noctis said.

“That’s just great,” Gladio grumbled.

“Monsters!” Noctis summoned the kukri’s and warp struck the nearest sahgin that had tried to take a bite out of Luna. Ignis threw a dagger that nearly hit Noctis.

“Hey!”

“Apologies!” Noctis summoned the training spear and warped back to Luna, handing it to her before he resumed fighting with his short sword.Luna managed to handily defend herself with the spear, though, the blunted tip made things harder at times.

“Iggy, are you sure you’re ok to fight?” Gladio asked.

“If you’re implying my recent injury is in anyway debilitating, then I will do what I can as well as I can! I would be here even if I had been fully blinded, so if I can’t keep up, then I’ll just stay behind!” Ignis yelled.

“The way is blocked,” Gladio said once they reached what looked like a large piece of machinery in the water. Noctis looked around it and took a breath before he dove in.

“Noct!” Noctis resurfaced.

“Goes all the way down,” he said shaking out his soaked hair.

“Don’t do that! Not while you’re…like that, please,” Prompto said. Noctis rolled his eyes.

“There must be a panel to control it nearby,” Ignis said.

“I think I see one over that way,” Luna said pointing off to the side. They all trudged over.

“Y’know, you don’t have to walk at a snail’s pace for us, we can keep up just fine!” Noctis yelled once they reached the panel, which Prompto fiddled with until it activated and the large metal arm retracted allowing them passage down further into the quarry. Noctis slipped a little in the down hill section but stood up a few moments later before the others could even try to help him to stand.

“I’m fine!” He brushed the mud off and stomped ahead of the others. Luna shrugged and followed after him carefully.

“Noctis, they’re only trying to help,” Luna said.

“I know! I just…I thought this was done,” Noctis crossed his arms.

“It’s not your fault we’re like this,” Luna explained. Noctis looked at her, eyes wide. He looked away.

“How do you know that? If I’d been…I don’t know, stronger that day with Leviathan, maybe he’d have never been able to do this to us,” Noctis said.

“Noctis, many things could have happened that day. We could have both died. I could have died and Ravus lived, and you lived. We cannot dwell on what might have happened or what we cannot change. We have to keep going with what we have and as best we can,” Luna said. Noctis let out a huge sigh.

“I…I’ll try,” he said.

“You should also be nicer to them. They’re acting like this because they care about you,” Luna said.

“I know…it’s just I don’t like being helpless,” Noctis said, “I’m supposed to be the Chosen King and I can’t even protect myself right now.”

“That’s why we’re here. That’s why we’ve always been here,” Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had caught up.

“Thanks,” Noctis said.

“Though, we should make haste before anything else comes to this area attracted by all this noise and light,” Ignis said.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis smashed back a daemon and warped over to Luna’s side warp striking a larger goblin. The heat and the different angle let him know he’d shifted back to adult size and he was still in his wedding clothes. Well, that was just crappy. He finished off more monsters.

“Looking good, Noct,” Prompto said.

“Shut-up,” Noctis snapped.Luna giggled before she blinked.

“That means if I were to shift now, I’d be in my wedding dress!” she squeaked.

“Perhaps we should find somewhere to change,” Ignis said. Noctis glowed and became his child self again.

“Maybe,” he said.

“There should be a haven around here somewhere,” Luna said, “I saw the smoke as we descended into the quarry.”

“Break time!” Prompto cheered.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis smashed the Power VX and resumed being his proper size and peeled off the jacket carefully subspacing it along with the shirt. The dress shoes followed and the pants. He quickly dressed in his fatigues and handed Luna the Power VX and the guys kept their backs to her.

“My dress is a bit…tattered,” Luna said. Noctis, without pausing pulled out his spare clothing and handed it to her without looking back.

“Thank you. You can all look now.” Luna looked good in Noct’s spare shirt and jeans, though she had to stick with the flats she’d been wearing the day of the Rite. No way any of the guy’s shoes would fit her. Noctis and her both glowed and resumed behind their child selves. Noctis noticed the wedding gown was still out so he reached out and it was subspaced again. He reached again and offered Luna some of his child self’s clothes.

“I know you’re taller than me like this, but these are better to run around a flooded quarry in,” Noctis said offering her the blue shirt and dark blue shorts. Luna nodded and the guys turned around to let her change again.

“Thank you again, Noctis,” Luna said. Noctis blushed and nodded.

“Alright, since we’re here, why don’t we eat to recharge before we go deeper into the quarry,” Gladio said.

“I suppose I could whip something up,” Ignis said.

“Probably something quick too,” Gladio said.

“Sandwiches then,” Ignis said.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Ignis nearly sliced himself a few times as he sliced with his new depth-perception but he altered how he did things and soon they all had perfectly balanced sandwiches. Ignis handed them off to each and let out a sigh of exasperation as soon as Noctis started picking out the veggies.

“You’ve never eaten you vegetables?” Luna asked.

“Nope!” Noctis said.

“He didn’t even eat them when you asked him?” Prompto said.

“Never. One time, we were both protesting the vegetables, so we’d slip them onto Ravus’s plate when he wasn’t looking. Just a little at a time. Mother barely kept from giving it away. Ravus was just so confused asto why his helping of cartinican bell peppers didn’t seem to be getting any smaller as he ate,” Luna said.

“But you’re not ditching the veggies right now?” Gladio said.

“I like most vegetables, I just cannot stand cartanican bell peppers. They were Mother’s favorite, though,” Luna said.

“My Dad never really liked veggies either, but no one made any comments to the King of Lucis,” Noctis said.

“Vegetable hating runs in the family. Is that what you’re really going with?” Gladio said.

“Yep. Apparently my Grandfather never had anything green on his plate if he could help it,” Noctis said.

“Now I _know_ you’re making that up!” Prompto said.

“Perhaps not; I do seem to recall the royal chefs in the kitchens swapping stories the few times I was there,” Ignis said, “Most of them were about how to sneak vegetables into foods being a long standing Citadel tradition.”

“A Royal Line of picky eaters,” Gladio said.

“Just because you eat anything doesn’t mean everyone does,” Noctis said.

“I need to eat to power this bod. If you ate your veggies you’d have better muscles,” Gladio said. He flexed an arm. Luna giggled while Noctis sputtered. In the end, Noctis just took a large bite of his altered sandwich.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

The second foray was a little better than the first. Luna was able to walk more easily through the waterlogged areas, Ignis’s aim wasn’t as far off now with his daggers, and Noctis was getting better at accepting help.

“We’re at the lowest section—Oh Six, what is that stench!” Ignis had his hand over his nose.

“Malboro. A Giant Freaking Malboro!” Prompto yelled. It was huge. It was stinking, and it was not alone. There were babies. Noctis charged and slashed at the nearest Malboro and it nearly took him out with its stink, but he was lucky enough to shift and was able to bisect it with his great sword.

“Noctis!” Luna! Noctis turned to see she was also an adult at the moment.

“The tridents in the inventory!” Ignis yelled. Noctis nodded and focused before summoning the weapon and handing it to Luna. She nodded at him gratefully before she too joined the fray, fully. Noctics nearly got thrown into the giant tree that was pretty much dominating the quarry, but man was Luna amazingly skilled with that thing! Noctis snapped out of it and slashed away.

“I’ve got an idea. Everyone back!” Ignis summoned a fire spell and threw it at the main Malboro, catching it on fire. Noctis then followed suit with a fira spell and Prompto caused his Magitek weapon to overload with fire spurting out and adding to the damage. Gladio leapt up into the air and slashed it in half.

“How did you do that?” Noctis asked.

“A new technique. Libra Elementalis,” Ignis said. Noctis slashed the eggs away from the tomb and there it was: The Katana of the Warrior. Noctis held a hand out for it and it barely joined his armiger before he reverted to a child, and collapsed into the muddy waters.

“Noctis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I called it a mine last chapter whenever it's a quarry. Oops!
> 
> I've since gone back and fixed that.


	20. Trains and Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the latest Royal Arm was reclaimed, Noctis and the others were thinking it would be just a simple train ride to make it to the next step: the Crystal.  
> However, their lives have never been that simple or that neat, unfortunately.  
> After all, appearances can be quite deceiving.

_Noctis felt a little like he was floating._

**_He cannot bear this burden as he is now._ **

**It is his alone to bear no matter what.**

**_Unless this curse is broken, his body will shatter_ **

**Then it will be fate.**

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis sat up panting. They were….on the train?

“Noctis!” Luna hugged him tightly. He smiled and swung his legs over the edge of the seat in order to look at the others.

“What happened?” Noctis asked.

“After you took the Katana you reverted to your child form and collapsed. We weren’t able to rouse you, so Gladio carried you up out of the quarry,” Ignis said.

“We’re headed towards Tenebrae,” Prompto said.

“We can’t afford to stop off there,” Gladio said.

“It’s alright, Prompto, I can visit my home another time. After we’ve reached our goal,” Luna said.

“I’m not hot on the idea of taking a couple kids into Gralea, either,” Gladio said.

“What would you have us do? It’s not like we can break this curse without the Crystal’s power,” Noctis said.

“It’s also not as if there’s anywhere we can leave them. I can see it now “ _Please, sir, could you watch over these random children for us while we go into the heart of the Empire and steal back the Crystal of Lucis and if you could not turn them over to the troops, that’d be nice.”_ Sure, **_that’d_** end well.” Prompto took a breath to calm down a little. Gladio’s eye twitched.

“Enough. Gladio, you and I should take a walk, perhaps get a drink to cool off with,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Gladio said. Noctis watched him leave before he sighed, slumping into the seat on the train

“What are we going to do?” Noctis asked.

“I’m not sure. This…doesn’t fit with anything I was ever taught would happen with the coming of providence,” Luna replied.

“If taking a royal arm does _that_ to me, what could the Crystal do if it can’t overcome this curse?” Noctis asked.

“Hold up, you’re saying there’s a chance that the Crystal _won’t_ fix what’s currently got you all miniaturized?” Prompto asked.

“This is an enchantment of the likes never seen before,” Luna said, “My powers before were only barely able to break it by brute force, and now even that is not enough.”

“Think maybe it has to do with why it was cast?” Prompto asked. Noctis snapped his head up to look Prompto in the eyes.

“When Iggy was giving me an almost literal crash-course in magic that one time you up and handed me a spell orb-thing in a battle, and he, practically ran into me in an effort to get to me before I threw it, he mentioned how in magic sometimes will can affect the outcome. That monster that did this the first time didn’t do it because she wanted to hurt you—.”

“She did it because she thought she could protect me if I was a child,” Noctis finished, “Which means…”

“Because Ardyn placed this magic on us with ill intentions, it’s worse than one that was placed on Noctis from a desire to save him, albeit in a twisted way,” Luna finished.

“Great, so some creepy old guy’s spite is going to keep us kids,” Noctis grumbled.

“Could be like it was before you remembered being all of you, you know,” Prompto said.

“Don’t say that! With our luck, it could happen!” Noctis replied.

“Oh, shit. You’re right!” Prompto said. He slapped his head a little.

“Aren’t you supposed to be setting a good example for us?” Luna asked a bit too innocently.

“Hey!”

“The other passengers will get mad at his foul language,” Noctis replied.

“Yeah, whatever!” Prompto grumbled before he stalked off. Noctis and Luna exchanged looks before they giggled a little.

“Even though it might be our current…states, I’m finding it hard to not be bored,” Luna said.

“Yeah. Try having to deal with everything but have a grade schooler’s emotional depth and don’t say I was already there,” Noctis replied, “It’s all I can do not to let my anger and grief run me.” Luna nodded and placed a hand on his on the seat. His embarrassment showed far too easily in this form, but he laced his fingers through hers and they just sat in silence for a little while.

“It’s well past time for us to eat.” Noctis and Luna all but jumped off the seat. Ignis merely grinned a little, “I think it best we all adjourn to the dining car. Gladio and Prompto already have a booth for us.”

“Th-thanks, Iggy,” Noctis said. His voice only squeaked a little, and if asked it he’d deny it squeaked at all. Though if it had, what would anyone expect after he’d been scared half to death. If he’d been scared at all! Which he wasn’t. Because it hadn’t happened. Nope.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis barely cleared the table of the dining car’s booths but the same could be said to Luna who was next to him and staring out the window with an unreadable look on her face. They’d eaten quickly before Prompto had wandered off for something to shoot pictures of and Gladio had gone after a whispered conversation with Ignis.

“Gladio’s back. Where’d he go anyway?”

“On a brief reconnaissance. Something caught my ear,” Ignis replied.

“Hey, Captain, Mission complete,” Gladio reported once he drew even with the table.

“So, what caught your ear?” Noctis asked. Luna had turned back from the window and looked interested.

“Rumors of longer nights,” Ignis explained.

“It’s because the Darkness is coming,” Luna said, “My powers cannot hold it back as I am now, so Light is weakening. Soon the Light will be overcome by the day and we will not see the sunrise.”

“The empire’s slain half the Six. No wonder the world’s in disarm,” Gladio remarked.

“That is part of it, but mostly this is Providence,” Luna said, “There is little we can do to stop it.”

“Longer nights mean more daemons,” Ignis said.

“Seen that with our own eyes,” Gladio said. Luna nodded sadly.

“Perhaps I should go with Galdio to see if others have observed this phenomenon,” Ignis said.

“Go ahead. We’ll be here,” Noctis said. Ignis got up and left with Gladio. Luna looked out the window at the strange sight of the snows encroaching upon the sands, her expression almost… _sad_.Noctis looked at it too, because it sure was weird. It was then that Prompto came stumbling into view.

“Whoa! Did you see this! It’s unreal!” Prompto said.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied.

“It’s because they killed the Glacian,” Luna said.

“What? _That’s_ because they killed Shiva?” Prompto gasped.

“Yes,” Luna said before she returned to looking out the window.Noctis looked around but then the light changed to be…less natural. He also got a sense of “wrong” from the train. He slipped out of the seat to see everyone around him, including Luna was frozen in place.

“I don’t like the look of that snow cloud. It’s giving me chills.” Noctis’s blood ran cold at that voice. _Ardyn_. He turned and saw the Chancellor and curse prolonger himself in person in all his glory. Noctis did the only thing he could do when faced in a time freeze with Ardyn as a child. He bolted, reasonalby sure the psycho would chase him.

“What are you doing!” Ardyn yelled as he gave chase.

“Seriously, man you’re freaking me out with this!” Noctis was too scared to stop and look back as he darted down the train dodging past frozen people and even using a warp strike to get ahead of the adult's strides.

Noctis wasn’t sure how far down the train he was whenever his luck ran out and Ardyn grabbed him by the wrist.

“Let me go!”

“Not until you tell me why you’re running from me,” Ardyn said.

“Why should I explain anything to you! You did this, and for what? To see the empire win because I’m too weak to fight!”

“Surely you don’t mean that, Noct?” Ardyn’s fingers let him go, “Have you….forgotten me again?”

“What do you mean again?” Noctis snapped. The train lurched throwing Noctis to the ground. He’d barely braced his arms in front of his face. Though that mean, for a few moments, he didn’t have eyes on Ardyn.

“Noct, are you ok?” Noctis uncurled and saw Prompto leaning over him. Except, Noctis still didn’t feel safe.

“Where’s Ardyn?” Noctis asked.

“He’s here? That would explain all the weird stuff that’s been happening,”Prompto replied offering Noctis a hand up.

“I bet he’s behind the train stopping. Ignis and Gladio went to check out the engine room. I say the two of us go check out the rear.” Noctis frowned. His fears were still up and he was barely keeping from trembling. _This is Prompto, why am I still so freaked out?_

“I need to go check on Luna. I’ll catch up with you when I can,” Noctis said.

“Alright then,” Prompto replied before he took off ahead of Noctis. Noctis followed suit only just now realizing he’d covered a whole lot of the train in his panicked flight. He heard a man yelling,

“What the hell was that.” while he ran past. _If only I knew._ He was part way down a second car whenever there was a thud and the glass burst out of the windows and he could hear screams.

“Did they…bomb us?” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded grimly. His heart was thudding in his ears, and the adrenaline was pumping…but his transformation hadn’t happened. He was still a child. _The curse must have gotten stronger. This…isn’t good._

“Noct, we have to protect the people!” Prompto yelled. Noctis nodded and summoned his last Power VX and smashed it shaking his head out once the shift was over and the child fear of everything subsided. It was still present but now he could focus on the fight, and an MT axeman had just arrived, asking for it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

“We need to get the train moving again,” Noctis said.

“I’m sure Ignis and Gladio will come up with something,” Prompto said. Noctis nodded. He made it to the dining car and Luna was gone!

“Luna?”

“We have to keep moving,” Prompto said, “I’m sure she took shelter, maybe we’ll find her as we keep going down the train,” Prompto said.

“I hope she’s safe,” Noctis said. Prompto nodded after a few moments before he pushed ahed of Noctis towards the rear of the train.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

One self-destructing MT later and Noctis was faced with a hole in the side of the train and a whole host of more MT “goodness.”

“Crap. The Mt’s can self-destruct.”

“I noticed,” Noctis replied. He hoped he didn’t revert to kid-state because of the blow, “We can’t let them inside.”

“Well then, we’ll take the fight to them.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Noctis warped away from the second of two MT troop carriers he’d taken out from the air onto the now moving train. That had been insane. Especially since he’d been able to use their own weapons _against them_ in a sort of nice bit of revenge. It might have been petty but they blew up his city and their troops stole his Crystal, so he’d take what vengeance he could get. He looked up and saw Prompto being held at gun point by Ardyn who had a hand on Luna’s shoulder.

“Prompto! Luna!” He slashed forwards sending Ardyn’s gun down before it turned out to be _Prompto_ being sent off the train.

“No!”

“How long were you in the dark?” Ardyn asked. Noctis stumbled a little as he lost his adult shift before Ardyn threw black magic at him sending him to his knees before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!!!!!  
> After a long struggle to get this next chapter written (and debating on whether or not to include Episode Ignis Info in the fic) I was finally able to get past whatever was stopping me from writing chapter 20.  
> I have everything outlined through the end (chapter 25) so I decided I would not be changing things all that much to reflect Ep Ignis's awesomeness because I can barely get this one out as it is.  
> My [KH/FF XV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10984974/chapters/24463701) fic, on the other hand, I probably will have to adjust for Ep Ignis. So that will be delayed a bit longer. Sorry.
> 
> Note Added 2/2/18  
> So...I fixed the typo in the summary. This is why you don't post things at 2 AM, folks.
> 
> Note added 2/20/18: Though I said it in a comment I'll formally say it now. I'm going to a once a month update schedule so, expect the next chapter in March! (which is soon as of this writing)


End file.
